Storming Tides
by reqorz
Summary: Sora moves to a new school in hopes of better opportunities and a new start, where his childhood crush Kairi happens to attend. Follow the adventures of Sora, Kairi, and their best friends Riku, Yuffie, Vanitas, Demyx, Axel and more in this fluffy, romantic, angsty and comical adventure. Rated M for later chapters. There will be Yaoi and Yuri and many different pairings.
1. A New Beginning

**_A/N_** ** _:_** _Hi all! This is pretty much the first story I've written... Well. Ever! I used to do a lot of editing for an ex but never really ventured into writing myself other than doing some saucy one-shots for their stories. It's been a long time since I have done such a thing though so I apologise for grammatical errors and the likes._

 **Anyway, a bit of a Disclaimer/Warning etc etc:**

 _\- Rated M for profanity/swearing, sexual scenes, themes and references, adult themes, eventually drug use and angsty themes etc._

 _\- The characters have the same personalities (Hopefully! I will admit I do plan for a few to go almost completely OOC through a series of different events, but hopefully by then you are enjoying the story and understand why it ends up that way!)_

 _\- Although this borders on being an AU, the story is based almost solely on/in Destiny Islands with very little interference from outer forces. In this story Destiny Islands is on a world similar to Earth, and the islands aren't the only civilisation or land on the earth, etc. Some of the characters such as from the Organisation, Yuffie, Leon etc. will be in it but you can just assume they either lived there all their lives or moved there from the 'mainland'. No magic, no Disney etc. Just Square Enix and KH specific characters. Call it an alternative timeline if you will :) I have a full plot planned for this fic and it'll probably end up huge so bear with me._

 _\- I won't put any pairings down here as I'd like to leave an element of surprise, (There will end up being some **yaoi** and perhaps a bit of **yuri** , so please stop here if that isn't your cup of tea!) but there will be plenty of juicy -skippable- LEMONS for almost all you fans out there by the time this is finished._

 _\- And finally, I of course don't own any of these characters, places, songs etc. used in the story. (I wish!) Enjoy!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter One: A New Beginning**

I'm Sora, a fifteen-year-old guy about to begin ninth grade. I live on a rather large island in a cluster of isles called "Destiny Islands" in a three bedroom villa with my mother. I think the population doesn't total more than a possible four-thousand, but my island is the central hub to the community - something I am thankful for.

Today is my first day at this new private selective school my mother had enrolled me in. "Destiny Grammar Academy" it is called. Of course, there are only three schools with how small our community is amongst the islands - one being a privy snobby religious school called "Destined Deity College" and the other a public school called "Destiny High" with - and dare I say it - a lot of drug using, careless teenagers that weren't destined for much in their lives. That public school inevitably happened to be my previous school, and one of the reasons my mum decided to work harder to move me to the grammar school. Only one good thing came out of my horrific time for my first two years of high school there; and that was being with my best friend, Riku. I was never one to have a lot of friends. Most groups I was in only consisted of a maximum of two to three other people, and honestly that's the way I like it.

Unfortunately moving schools meant I had to leave him behind, but of course we vowed to make time to see each other on weekends and spend time playing our video games after school. We've been best friends since kindergarten, after all!

On the other hand, Destiny Grammar Academy was hosting my childhood crush, Kairi. Riku and I as kids always took bets as to who would get with this girl, and who would have the guts to kiss her or ask her out - all in childish fun of course. Her mum is good friends with my mum and so I see her every so often, but I assume she is long out of Riku's mind now. He's been dating this other chick, Selphie lately that's been clogging up any time that he doesn't spend with me. She's a little possessive and gets very jealous of his time with me, usually berating him about how he 'plays too many video games' and 'spends too much time with another person, even if he is a guy' but Riku generally shrugs it off and buys her make-up and jewellery to keep her happy.

I really hadn't liked any of the girls at Destiny High. Other than a short internet and phone fling with a girl across on the mainland, whom I never got the chance to meet, I had never actually been with anyone intimately before.

Getting back to Kairi - she's this gorgeous slender girl, slight hourglass figure, with shoulder length layered mahogany hair. Often her fringe would cover one of her eyes, and she'd constantly be flicking her hair back or pushing it back softly with her fingers in the most adorable way. She has the most stunning cerulean eyes that match my own, only with a ghost-like hue and they were extremely easy to get lost in. Over the years with our light friendship and meetings I get the feeling that she kind of likes me, but I couldn't be sure. Either way I am pretty ecstatic as our mothers have arranged that she will help me get used to the school and show me around, make sure I get to my classes okay and the works. The lingering thought of seeing her again is suddenly broken with me being brought back to reality.

"Sora!?" chimed a familiar voice, in an almost sing-song fashion. "Sora honey, I'm calling you for the fourth time now! Your breakfast is ready. Come down and eat already or you'll be late for your first day!" My mother's voice started to become a little louder now.

I groaned, having been lying flat on my back on my bed for a better part of the morning after taking a recent shower - all fresh in my brand new school uniform. It sure sucked not being able to wear my favoured clothing as I had been able to at Destiny High, but at least I am one step closer to actually trying my luck with Kairi! The tempting smell of pancakes and maple syrup wafting through the air was enough to entice me to get up and rush downstairs.

I was not disappointed. My sight was greeted with a large stack of thick golden pancakes, laced in a sticky layer of golden maple syrup, dusted with icing sugar, topped with vanilla ice-cream and some cut up paopu fruit. I started salivating before I even managed to sit down.

"Wow mum, you've really outdone yourself! This looks amazing." I exclaimed

"Well!? Get stuck into it then!" She chuckled, leaning down to tuck in a napkin into my collar. Sometimes she treats me like such a baby, though I was thankful for the gesture as I tend to have a bad habit of always getting some piece of what I'm eating on my clothes.

I dug in, my eyes lulling a close as the delicious flavours melted in my mouth. Gradually I finished the very last bite with a swig of my cup of milk.

"Thank you so much, you didn't really have to go through all the effort of making all of this for me though!" I grinned in gratitude.

"You're very welcome! And don't be silly, I want you to start your first day in the best way. Is your bag packed? Have you your gym clothes? Pencil case?"

"Yes mum!" I groaned in a drawn out voice.

"What about lunch?" She quirked her brow, raising up a lunch-box she had prepared earlier

"Muuum, who even uses lunch-boxes anymore?" I whined, giving her a slightly dirty look.

"I just want to make sure my baby is well prepared! You know, going to this school will give you so much more opportunity to become what you want to be. You may even be able to go to the mainland one day and I want you to be able to carry out whatever dream you set yourself to reach!"

To be honest I wasn't listening to her spiel. I was mainly happy to be moving schools to get away from the bad drug addicted crowds and the nasty guys that would corner me at lunch when Riku wasn't around to take my lunch and beat me up. Oh, and Kairi was at Grammar, too.

"Also, Meg told me that Kairi will be waiting at the school gates for you to take you to the principal's office for orientation."

Yep, I had definitely heard that part. "Oh, thanks! Can we go now then?" I picked up my bag and started to walk over to the door.

"Oh mister, you aren't going anywhere with your tie like that!" She tisked as she hastily paced over to me with her motherly frame.

Indeed, my tie was very loose and not tied properly. In all truth I had only tied my own tie a couple of times for school dances and at my father's funeral. She had fixed my poorly skilled knots then, too. I was by no way used to wearing one.

"Oh, and when you see Kairi, please tell her to ask her mum if they both want to come over for coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

My eyes narrowed. "Mum, don't you have a phone?"

"Well, it's dead and I can't find the charger! Besides, what's wrong with the old word by mouth, face-to-face invite?"

I heaved a sigh.

"Fine mum, but my day's going to be pretty full. You can't blame me if I forget."

"Oh Sora..." she sighed. "Well then, am I driving you or do you want to walk?" She asked, peering up at the large wooden grandfather clock that was my father's father's. "Oh geez! We only have ten minutes till you have to be there. I better drive you!"

She grabbed me by the wrist and rushed me to the car. Thankfully the academy was only a five minute drive away. I quickly got in and buckled my seatbelt, taking note to the cheerful tune that was playing on the radio.

"Thanks for everything mum, I know it's been really hard on you." She managed a slight smile.

Part of the reason for a sudden change in my life was that my father died last year. I did love my dad but he was an alcoholic, self-destructive and very sick from a multitude of issues he had from the excessive amount of intoxication his system had to comprehend. It was hard to make conversation with him by the end, and eventually his liver gave way and being so secluded a transplant was not viable.

In a way I was glad, for the past four or so years I hadn't had much of a relationship with my father as it was hard to even have a conversation with him that didn't end up in some weird ostracised argument that made absolutely no sense, and in a way I felt he was set free. My mother however, was not really at peace with the series of events that occurred – as she was in her right mind to be. I know she still loved him despite his suffrage being self-inflicted, and no matter how hard she tried to get him on the right track it would just spin out of her control and left her feeling like she was the useless mother that couldn't shield her own kid from what they shouldn't have to deal with.

My father wasn't ever physically abusive with her but could be rather nasty with his words to her in his completely drunken states. In the late years it was very rare for him to be sober for more than a few minutes in a week.

The memories rushing through my mind distracted me from the island scenery passing by as we finally approached the school gates. I kissed my mum on the cheek, thanking her again for the ride and hopped out of the car. I had strewn one strap of my new school bag over my right shoulder, clenching to it tightly as I surveyed the opening to the school. I had passed it plenty of times before, but this was the first time I was truly taking it in. Just beyond the gates was a large square courtyard, a fountain in the middle surrounded by a pond with Koi and lily pads. There were trees in flower beds lining the brick walls on either side – cherry blossoms, framing their way up to the first building. The school itself was truly breathtaking, made from huge slabs of sandstone, reminding me somewhat of a castle I had seen in a picture book when I was a child. I stepped towards the gate.

"Sora! Long time, no see!" I spun my head to the right, remembering that gorgeous, velvety voice that made me feel like I was going to melt on the spot.

I was greeted with my gorgeous crush in front of me, grinning wide and showing off her pearly whites in a genuine, loving smile, and her hand waving slightly at me. I really wanted to run up to her and pick her up in a tackling hug, but that was left to just a fantasy as I slowly strode up to her, smiling.

"Hey Kairi. How've you been?" I don't know where the courage came from to speak to her without stuttering, but hell, I'll take it if I can!

"Pretty good! I'm pretty excited to show you around, it means I get pretty much the next few days off classes and we can catch up!" She chuckled deviously. "Come on, the bell's about to go. Let's get you to the office for orientation!"

As she pivoted and began to strut toward the large building ahead of us at a spritely pace, I managed a curve of my lip into an innocent smirk, my stomach tingling with butterflies as she was telling me how _she_ , of all people, wanted to spend time with _me_! I ran a few steps to catch up to her, still clinging to my bag's strap.


	2. Orientation

**_A/N:_** _Hi again! Here's chapter two of Sora's adventures at the Grammar Academy. Enjoy! And please review!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Two: Orientation**

"Ahem. Sora... Kanoa, is it?" The headmaster peered down at me through his half-mooned spectacles from the other side of the desk, his hands knotted into a dual closed fist. His golden eye gleamed through the shallow glass.

"Y-yup!" I gulped. Usually I am pretty put together but I couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the aged man before me. He wore a deep maroon robe, matching our school blazers, long pants and skirts. I couldn't help but notice his rather muscular form for his age, showing even beneath the robes. His hair was long, frizzled and salt and pepper in colour, drawn back into a plaited pony tail behind him. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye behind his glasses, presumably from some war he had previously served, with a matching long scar down the left side of his face. On his desk was a name plate stating "Headmaster Arkridge".

"No need to be nervous young lad." The man attempted a smile – at which point Kairi let out a small giggle in the seat beside me. "Firstly, I like to get to know all my students. Your mother tells me that you were a Grade A student at Destiny High and despite some difficulties, you like to push yourself. That is exactly what we want to see in our students and what we select them for."

My face reddened a little. "Well... I-" I fumbled. "Yes. It's my dream to move off this island and to do good to the world. I'd love to be a doctor or veterinarian and help people or animals." I looked down, fiddling with my thumbs, fearing that my own goals were set way too high above my limit. To be honest I still wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do with my life. I was into music, art, literature and science. It was extremely hard to get animals on the islands with the strict quarantine laws we had, and I had very much loved the dog we had whilst I was growing up. Sadly he had passed. My cheeks blushed even deeper as I felt Kairi's hard and curious gaze beside me, clearly intrigued at my ambitions.

"What a good lad!" The headmaster gave a generous chuckle through his words. "I feel when any mind is up to it, a person can achieve any goals they are willing in life through hard work and dedication."

I smiled weakly. "Wise words, Sir."

"Cracking on, then. I would put you through the boring code of ethics we have, but I trust my students to be mature enough to keep to the rules. Here is a rule handbook instead. I think you may find they will be quite different from Destiny High's, but I am sure you won't have much trouble adhering to them. Kairi here tells me that you are a polite young gentlemen that averts trouble like the moon to the sun." He recounted, singing the last part as Kairi would have done as he handed over a short notebook across the desk to me.

My face shone an even brighter shade of red as I glanced across to Kairi, who was also supporting her own pinkish blush.

"Also, here is a homework diary with your timetable. You will need to have this signed every night by your mother to confirm that you have completed the set homework for the day which you will write in here. I have lined up your classes with Kairi for this first semester so you have someone you know to help you to your classes, but for today and tomorrow she will show you the grounds and introduce you to some of both your teachers and peers. Any questions?"

"No sir, thank you." I answered, receiving the second, larger notebook from the older man.

The elder nodded to us both. "Master Kanoa, Miss Taru, you may leave."

I nodded back at the older man, thanking him again. Kairi gracefully stood up and reached for my hand, pulling me out the door. My heart skipped a beat at her touch.

"Alright, Sora! Let me show you where your locker is!" She said playfully, winking at me as she pulled a key out of her pocket.

"Sure. Are they large? We had tiny ones at Destiny High – could only fit a handful of books in there."

"Oh yes, definitely. You could fit a body or two in the ones here!" She chuckled at her own joke. "But seriously, what did you guys do with your bags? Destiny High is on a hillside. Don't tell me you had to carry your bags up and down those cliffs _all_ day?"

She was right, and my back began to ache a little just thinking about having to carry my bag up those dastardly steps every day.

"Well y-yeah" I stammered. "It wasn't that bad, though. But that's good news! I've always wanted a large locker." I grinned.

Kairi tilted her head "I couldn't imagine that. Not with all the extra stuff I bring for extra curriculum here!"

I smiled, remembering the times I had to bring my sailing equipment to school on sports days along with my trumpet for band practice, and my heavy bag full of textbooks.

We neared a large set of lockers, each one having a flamboyantly decorated nameplate with a first name and a last name's initial. All except one, which happened to be blank.

"I think this is the most fun part of orientation!" Kairi smiled into her words. "We do typography in our literature class, so the more advanced we get the better and more unique our nameplates become. I think the idea is kind of neat. Anyway, you get to do one on your first day though with templates."

She opened the locker with the key she held. Inside was a large arrangement of plastic letters in different fonts and colours within 5 different small baskets. The letters being S, O, R, A and K. I quickly picked out a legible font in an aquamarine colour – my favourite colour that always reminded me of Riku and I's secret island's beautiful reef. They already were laced with double sided tape so we both got stuck into putting them on my name plate.

"You know," Kairi started with a small smile. "I kinda missed seeing your face around these last few years, Sora."

I let out a huge, cheesy grin. She lives on a different island now, so she and her mum don't come over as much as they used to when we were younger.

"I missed you too, Kairi. Actually, my mum wanted to know if you could ask your mum if you both wanted to come over after school tomorrow?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

"Hah, hasn't that woman heard of a phone?" She giggled, raising her brow in that way that made my chest tight.

"W-well, yeah, but it's dead and she can't find the charger. And something about how face to face invitations are nice every once in a while or something... My mother." I chuckled, adding to her laughter.

"Alright. I'd love to come over. I don't think mum has anything planned, but I'll let you know tonight. What's your number again?"

I blushed slightly. She's asking my number, already? I mean I guess she sees us as friends, but if she really wanted it could have just asked for it from her mum.

"U-hm.. 642-353-231" I said slowly, making sure she dialled in each digit into her phone.

"Done! Alright. Put your bag away so I can give you a 'Le Grande Tour'!" She exclaimed, twirling on the spot with a show-girl like charisma. She still kept her playful smile dancing upon her lips the whole while. She interlocked elbows with me unexpectedly, pulling me into a skip towards the second courtyard. I knew she had changed a lot over the past few years, and although some things never change – like the cute playfulness and her being a bit bossy. Even then, I still wasn't quite expecting this!

She showed me the different buildings within the school, marking out each one on the map inside my homework diary for me with cute annotations as to what I had said each one reminded me of. It really was a beautiful school – the sandstone buildings and cobblestone pave-yards only added to the eloquent feel of the place. The gardens and hedges were kept impeccable by what I could only assume was a very skilled groundskeeper. She had just finished showing me the school's sports facilities, including a blitzball pool when the bell rung.

"Lunch?" I assumed.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get to our lockers. I need to introduce you to my best friend Yuffie."

I followed Kairi at her seemingly brisk pace. By now I assumed it was her natural speed and had adjusted my more than slow demeanour to be able to keep up with her. We neared the locker area. I fumbled for my locker key in my pocket and took out my sandwich from my lunch box as Kairi went off to find her own and catch up with her best friend.

I was quite surprised to find her leading back towards me a girl with a short black bob and a headband around her forehead. The girl had the top few buttons of her shirt undone, and you could clearly see a black lace bra peering through from beneath her white blouse.

"Yuffie, meet Sora. Sora, meet Yuffie! Sora and I went to the same off-island primary school. You know, the one that only ever has like 10 students!" She giggled.

"I know the one" Yuffie said with folded arms, seemingly inspecting me from head to toe with a bit of an obnoxious glare. "Usual spot, Kai?" The dark haired girl inquired, her expression softening slightly as she turned to Kairi. It infuriated me a bit to hear her name shortened. I rather liked Kairi as a full name.

"Sure! You coming, Sor?" Kairi beckoned me to follow them. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It definitely felt as if the dark haired Yuffie was already harbouring some ill thoughts of me. But why? Jealousy? I'm sure I would soon find out.

We walked over to a lovely little wooden walkway over one of the other fountains in the school. It was a secluded spot and watched over a few of the courtyards. When the girls stopped, I assumed that this was the 'usual spot'. I sat down awkwardly, taking out my sandwich so I could begin to nibble on it.

From then on, other than a few glares thrown at me by Yuffie when Kairi wasn't looking, and a few sweet smiles from Kairi every so often, I was pretty much on my own that lunchtime. The two babbled on about chemistry homework, Yuffie's 'annoying boyfriend' and other silly banter. It was only at the end that Yuffie finally decided to warm up to me a little.

"So Sora..?" The girl inquired.

"Hmm?"

"How do you like the school, is it everything you expected?" I could just hear that underlying tone of snide in her voice, even still.

"Yeah it's a beautiful school. Much nicer than Destiny High." I paused, pursing my lips. "Do you guys usually sit alone or are you usually in a bigger group?" I asked, perplexed. Kairi was pretty much a social butterfly and didn't strike me as the sort of person to only sit with one other person.

"We just choose to sit alone is all. Besides, it's nice up here. A big group of people wouldn't fit in this spot." Yuffie almost spat. I could tell she was only trying to be as polite as possible because the oblivious Kairi was sitting next to her.

"Fair enough. It must be almost time for class, yeah? What's up next for us, Kairi?" I briskly tried to shut down the conversation as the tension was feeling a little high.

"Oh, um. We're meant to meet some of our teachers! I already have had most of my teachers before, but Headmaster Arkridge wanted to make sure you felt comfortable with your teachers before your classes. I guess we'll catch you later, Yuffie!" Kairi smiled, standing up.

Yuffie pouted, but stood up and forced a hug from Kairi. The Mahogany haired girl chuckled slightly whilst patting Yuffie's shoulder, brushing off the sudden embrace. I scowled inside. It was so completely obvious that this Yuffie girl had feelings for Kairi, too. But then it dawned upon me that I, myself am guilty of the same feelings and desires, if this were the case. Perhaps I shouldn't be so quick as to judge.

Yuffie shuffled herself off to her locker to get ready for class, whilst Kairi grabbed me by my hand and pulled me aside in the corner of the walkway, out of sight from the courtyards. She then reached out to grab my other hand with her other, interlocking fingers with mine as she stared into my eyes. My breathing became shallow and my skin began to prickle. I was unsure as to what was going to happen but she was so close I could almost kiss her... I sure hoped she wanted to confess her desires to me and my love for her in fact, had been reciprocated. The pause was killing me. It looked like she had trouble stringing words together in her mind, and didn't know quite what to say.

"So... I'm sorry about Yuffie. She comes on a bit strong sometimes..." Kairi looked down with a bit of a sad look. "...She doesn't really get along with many people, and, well. She's been there for me through some tough times and is a really good friend of mine, even if I am her only friend." She bit her lip, those gorgeous sky blue eyes beginning to well up.

My heart broke a little inside. Obviously I was expecting something a bit different with how flirty she was being, but I bit down my sour feelings and pushed a faux smile onto my face.

"Hey, she did come on a little strong, but it kinda seemed like she liked me toward the end there!" I teased, trying to make her smile.

"Heh, yeah. I feel terrible for her. She's been a bit of an outcast at this school since day one, and well... yeah. Outcasts kind of stick together. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me for orientation.. you're more than welcome to go sit with some of the other groups at lunch if you like." I could hear the sadness in her voice well and truly clear. Even if I didn't like Yuffie, I'd more than likely pick to sit with Kairi any day over mingling with new people. I wasn't so much a big-group sort of person, anyway. I decided not to press on why she considered herself an 'outcast'. My heart fluttered, remembering she was still holding my hands.

"Don't be silly, of course I'll sit with you! Besides, who else do I know in this school?" I laughed light-heartedly, trying to lift the mood. The bell rang before Kairi could reply. She shyly let go of my hands, looking slowly up at my face.

"So, meeting teachers, huh?" She brought back her playful grin. "We'll have to start with Mr. Icanza. He's our woodworking teacher. I get the feeling you'll love him." before I could inquire, she brisked me off, pulling me by my hand toward the one story flat building at the base of the school, a large veranda framing its front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N:_** _So there you have it! It's all pretty innocent at the moment and may appear clear cut but there are plenty of tangled webs of mess and fun to come for you all *chuckles evilly* I hope you all enjoy! And I forgot to mention. Parts of this fic will be a bit dark, but I can promise that no one dies? :) The first few chapters are a bit fluffy and boring for my liking but after everything is up and running I promise it gets more interesting!_


	3. Introductions

**_A/N:_** _Hey all! Thanks for reading! This is going to be a bit slow before any relationships form as I want them to build up genuinely and realistically, so I hope that's not scaring you off! It's all going perfect for now, right? Well maybe so, but not for too long ;)_

 _Please review if you have the time. I'd love to know what you like, love, dislike or even hate. I hope you're all enjoying it!_

 _After everyone is properly introduced I think you'll find that things will start to heat up :) Alas, hereby: Introductions._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Three: Introductions**

As we arrived, Kairi let go of me to knock on the door. Before her third knock, the door was opened by a tall, slightly tanned man sporting short blonde spikes in an upward fashion, held up by a pair of dusty goggles. And when I mean blonde, he was _really_ blonde. Like, almost yellow. He wore a white shirt, braised with dust and tar, embellished by a long golden chain hosting large, army-type dog tags. He had a thick leather tool belt around his waist, over his tatty jeans that looked rather worn, hosting a few screwdrivers and pliers.

"Heya Kair- Oh? Who's this? The new student Headmaster Arkridge was talking about? Well, hey there sport!" The middle-aged man smiled, patting my brown spiked hair slightly. "I'm Mr. Icanza, but you can just call me Cid." The man winked, smirking as the tweed rod in his lip twerked upward. "Though maybe best to stick to formalities when we're around the other teachers." Cid placed his knuckles on his waist and fell back into a hearty laugh. His voice was rather rough, and his hands were a blackish shade – presumably from working with wood and metal.

"Hey Cid," I retorted casually. "My name's Sora. Sora Kanoa. Nice to meet you."

Cid shrugged, throwing his head up as he massaged his neck.

"Well I best get back to class, I have all these twerps to teach." The man uttered under his breath. "Hope to see ya in one of my classes in the coming week!"

Both Kairi and I nodded at the man as he began to close the door.

"He's an interesting fellow." I started, turning to her.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome! To be honest I don't even really like anything about woodwork other than when we get to do our annual raft building, but he's just one of those teachers that is really nice." She paused, taking out her timetable. "We have... Literature – That's Professor Mako. He's a little... odd. There's... Miss Reke, our History teacher? She's really nice."

I shook my head with a stifled yawn.

"Ummm..." She pondered, examining her paper. "Then there's Mrs Kirin, the Maths teacher... Mr Dadry, our art teacher... and finally Professor Okiru – Science. So what will it be, Sor?" She pondered up inquisitively from her homework diary. I couldn't help but lock gaze with those soulful, misty sky eyes. I chuckled.

"I'm pretty good at Science. We'll go there next?" I piped up confidently.

"Sure! The Science department is this way."

We spent the rest of the afternoon meeting the rest of the teachers. Mr Okiru was a tall young man with what I'd like to say were upside-down tear tattoos beneath his eyes. He had spiked long red hair that reminded me of a flame, swept behind his head in a mane-like manner. He seemed really friendly, yet a bit arrogant. Maybe confident was a better way to describe him. Like Cid, he asked us to call him by his first name, Axel, or Mr A. for short. A Cheshire cat grin clung to his demeanour, a grin that I would soon to know to be notorious with the fiery red head.

"I look forward to having you in my class, Sora." He said lightly, cracking an even wider grin. "I _love_ a skilled scientist!" Clearly the headmaster had mentioned something to him from looking at my previous school reports. With that, we moved onto the next classrooms.

Mr Dadry was silver haired middle aged gentleman. He reminded me of Riku, so much so that they could be father and son, or brothers. But unlike Riku's cheeky and outgoing character, his expression was glazed with a sinister look. He seemed nice enough, but something about him just gave me the creeps. I wondered briefly how Riku's first day without me at Destiny High was going.

Mrs Kirin was a striking blonde with hard, yet beautiful features. She sported stunning bright turqouise eyes, stronger saturated than my own. Two thin pigtails arched from either side of her hair that was framing her face, reminding me of an insect's antennae. She was curt in her words, and honestly, a bit scary.

Miss Reke was a blushing young woman that wore her auburn hair in plaits, adorned by a large bow. She seemed extremely sweet, as Kairi had suggested.

In the Literature block we met Professor Mako. He was a man in his early twenties, displaying a long fringe that covered most of his face. I was rather awed by his blue-tinged hair. He didn't speak much, seemingly lost in a huge text book laid upon his desk.

Finally having met all the teachers for the day along with a couple of students, we puffed as we finally could sit down for only twenty minutes before school ended.

"Phew!" I heaved, falling flat on my backside next to the standing Kairi. She giggled, tilting her head. After a moment she gracefully came to sit beside me, cross legged.

"So Sora," She began, eyeing me lightly from my side, "What do you think!?" She was reaching her hand over for mine now. Oh god oh god.

"U-uhm..." I stuttered, feeling my cheeks rise in temperature as her fingertips landed on top of my own. "Well, yeah! The school is gorgeous... and it was great... an-" I was a deep crimson now, stopping to gasp as her dainty hand had encompassed my own. I felt a bead of sweat trickle over my brow.

"Just great?" She had turned towards me now. My heart felt so light that I felt it was going to burst through my chest and float away into the sky. I turned away, trying to hide the embarrassing glow lit upon my face.

"Well, the teachers were cool, and I like the lockers... and you're cool... I mean." I could see a slight smirk playing upon her lips out of the corner of my eye. Gosh I am such a dork. How could I be so obvious with her!? She was clearly enjoying it.

She casually removed her hand, placing it back on her knee.

"Well! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She said happily, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly into that adorable grin she does so well. I finally breathed out, having forgotten that I actually _needed_ a flow of oxygen.

"Yeah, me too! To be honest I was a little scared of it all." I grinned back goofily, cocking my head full of chocolate spikes back at her. The deepened blush upon my cheeks finally subsided.

" _Scared?_ Why? Everyone here is scared of _Destiny High_ , not the other way 'round!" She tried not to giggle at me.

"Well, y'know. Expectations on me and stuff. It's been a bit hard this last year." I sighed.

Her sapphire eyes peered soulfully into my own, expressing a deep form of sadness and understanding. She had understood, to some extent. Her father had left them for another man on the mainland. She used to go every second weekend to go see him, at her father's expense, however he had stopped paying for the visits as of late; or so my mother told me. Anger entwined with the sadness in her eyes.

She paused.

"Yeah..." She redirected her vision to the sky, leaning back on her arms behind her. "It's been a stupid year for everyone, really."

We sat like that for some time, a slight awkward tension between us. I was daydreaming, looking for figures in the clouds when the end of school bell finally chimed out throughout the school's yards. I hastily stood up, reaching for Kairi's hand to help her up.

"Shall we go back to the lockers? I must admit, I kinda forgot where they are!" I chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course!" She attempted to smile in return, though this smile only ended up being more broken than the last. She refused my hand and helped herself up.

I quietly followed her to the locker area, where she then went off to her own without a word after leading me to mine. I sighed, digging in my pocket for my locker key. I opened the locker quickly, grabbing my barely touched school bag and slumping it over one shoulder, before closing it again. I turned to find a familiar face in front of my own.

"Oh... Hey Yuffie." I sighed lightly, putting some attempt into my voice to sound enthusiastic. I had just about blown it with Kairi, why would I even bring up all this stuff so soon? "How was class?"

"Good." She paused, studying my hand holding up my bag strap. "Hey, can you do me a favour?"

I felt my heart sink. Oh god. Is she going to ask me to back off Kairi? I mean, I already managed to stuff that up for myself already!

"What's up?" I managed to reply, still feeling a bit down from the previous events.

"Can you uh... Walk Kairi to the ferry? Usually I do it, but my parents want me home early today as I have to help my little sister with her homework... First day and all, y'know?" She asked somewhat shyly, though her folded arms made her come across cold.

I felt the pit in my stomach lift.

"Oh! Sure." I smiled. My mum had told me I would have to walk home today as it is as she had to work late and couldn't get time off. "Maybe next time I can come with you guys, too?"

The dark haired girl paused, trying her best not to scrunch up her nose.

"Sure." She finally replied. "Oh, and welcome to Destiny Grammar, Sora." She pinched my cheek lightly as she walked past me to go out the gates. As she finally left my sight, I let myself grin. I hurried towards Kairi's locker.

"Oh, hey Sora!" She managed a crooked smile. "Well, I'm heading off... See ya tomorrow?"

"Well, actually I was gonna ask if I could walk you to the ferry? My mum won't be home till late and I wouldn't mind the company... and uh-" I blushed, "Yuffie asked if I could, too."

She seemed a little disappointed. I mentally smacked my forehead with my palm. Way to make it sound like it's a chore, Sora!

"Um, sure." She outstretched a hand for me to take. My lips trembled nervously as I reached out and took it into a firm hold.

We walked silently down to the docks, taking in the deep sea-salted air as a windy breeze fell upon us. She never let go of my hand, not once the entire way there.

We neared the wharf, the sounds of waves crashing against the pale sand filling our ears. I stopped, turning to look at her as she wistfully did the same, catching her hair in her hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I can be a bit dull sometimes." I sighed, my gaze downcast to the concrete path.

She peered at me before suddenly pulling me into a very tight hug.

"Why are you apologising?" She whispered against my chest. She let go of her hold, knotting her hands loosely behind her back as she often did as a child.

"Don't be, silly! See ya tomorrow, Sor?"

The horn for the ferry sounded before I could reply, indicating five minutes before departure.

"I better go!" She chuckled, quickly planting a kiss upon my cheek and turning around to leave for the ferry. I held my cheek, feeling the heat from her warm breath, watching her skip away. Time seemed to slow.

" _OH_. Hey, Kairi!" I exclaimed. "Don't forget to ask your mum about tomorrow!" I finished, waving.

"I won't!" She giggled, hopping on the ferry.

I waited until the ferry had left and was almost out of site before I finally turned to walk home. I felt at peace for the first time in years, and I hungered for more from those sweet lips that had embellished my cheek. Life was good.


	4. What The?

**_A/N:_** _Hey all! Thanks for reading this far. It means a lot! To answer one of the questions: there will be many non yuri/yaoi scenes, I just wanted to make sure that I was very clear that there will be quite a few, especially later on. I'm very aware that it's not everyone's cup of tea and I felt it'd be unfair to get people wound up on the story only to head a direction they don't like. All sexual explicit scenes/lemons will be skippable._

 _Let me know if you guys like how this is going! This chapter is a bit drama driven. It wasn't meant to happen so soon but it just kind of felt right. Enjoy! And please review!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Four: What The?**

I arrived home, taking off my blazer and putting it in our dressing cupboard under the stairs. I heaved a soft sigh, feeling content. I made my way upstairs to my room, opening the door. Huh?!

"Oh, hey there handsome. Outfit's snazzy." the Silveret jested with a wink, peering up at me from my bed. He was lying on his stomach, playing some game on his DS. His feet were crossed and held over his back. My eyes widened a little in surprise.

"O-Oh... Hey Riku! When did you get in?" I asked nervously, removing my tie with difficulty and chucking it aside. I was no stranger to Riku turning up randomly at my house, but generally he would be let in through the front door, not already in my room, lounging around on my bed!

"Eh." He groaned carelessly, looking back down at his game. "Your window was open and it was getting too cool outside with the wind. I got here like twenty minutes ago. What took you so long? Did you forget I was coming over?"

A large blush appeared across my cheeks and nose. I _had_ forgotten. I was too busy with Kairi today. I had hoped that he was too enthralled in his game to take care of my flushed appearance, but I was out of luck. Noticing my bashful features, he smirked.

"So, you saw Kairi then? Still as pretty as ever?" He winked. Gosh, that darned Silveret knows me too damned well.

"She was my guide for the day..." I paused.

"And?" His eyes were wide with curiosity now.

"Well, I think she kind of likes me... too." I placed my hand on my cheek, feeling the phantom of that sweet peck once more.

The corners of Riku's lips were tugging into an even more devious grin.

"Oh, how's that?" His tone was almost a purr. I hadn't seen Riku like this before. It was almost like he were a crazed junior school girl begging for gossip.

"She kissed me." I grinned at him goofily.

"What the? ... Really?!" There was some uncertainty in his tone, but I couldn't quite make out the underlying emotions that were tied to his voice.

"Well, on the cheek! It's a start though, right?"

"Eh." Riku retreated slightly, looking back at his game. "Sora, a kiss on the cheek means nothing. She used to do that all the time when we were kids!"

I couldn't possibly become any more red. I think I was going a shade of purple now. And what!? She never used to kiss _me_ on the cheek as a kid!

"Yeah but still..." I sighed, my hopes seeming to shatter around me, "... I swear I felt a connection. I don't know, Riku. This girl..."

He glanced up at me, those aquamarine coloured orbs questioning my own.

"She makes me feel like I'm on fire." I finished.

It was a while before Riku made eye contact with me again, let alone spoke. He finally heaved a rather large sigh. I assumed he was upset about the possibility of losing our bet. He did like Selphie a lot and was never one to cheat, but he was fiercely competitive. I bet it was chewing him up inside. Yup, that must be it!

"I was rather lonely today." He muttered under his breath. My lips pulled to the right, my brows concerned.

"I'm sorry, Ri. But hey, we still have after school time together! How about some racing?" I elbowed him, pointing towards my Playstation and controllers.

"Sure!" He jumped up, turning on my old TV and passing me a controller.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Awww, man!" I threw my remote down on the bed, tossing my head full of spikes back in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Riku teased, ruffling my unruly hair with a Cheshire grin. "Did the poor baby lose _five_ times in a row?"

"Yeah well, I bet you cheated!" I spat back, blood rushing to my cheeks. He _always_ won.

" _Me_..? Cheat!? Why I _never_. I'm just better than you." Riku jested in a mockingly innocent tone, poking out his tongue mischievously. Our eyes locked.

That was it. I jumped on him, forcing him onto his back with all my might, pinning him by his wrists above his head. I stared down at him, a smirk plastered to my jaw as I straddled his waist.

"Oh, yeah?" I growled lowly. "I don't see you being better now!"

He looked awfully uncomfortable. I felt a bit weird pinning him this way. We'd wrestle all the time, but this was a bit different. Usually we had set rules, but I had taken him by surprise. His lips were parted, letting out a soft gasp, as his face reddened. His eyes were wide with shock. I felt a flit in my stomach. This was kind of fun! He started to flail his legs, trying to get free. I winced as what I assumed was his knee pressed against my groin.

"Riku!" I scowled. "Careful, you totally just kneed me in the nads!"

"Huhmm..." Riku muttered nervously. An overwhelming blush overtook the Silveret's face. He cleared his throat.

I blinked at him in confusion.

"Sora!" He suddenly growled, staring daggers in my direction. He had seemingly regained his composure. "Off. _Now_!" He struggled underneath me with all his strength.

"Sorry dude." I said, shrugging as I lifted myself off him. I admit that I let it get a bit out of hand, but he was my childhood friend. My _best_ friend. We used to wrestle like this all the time. I like winning every once in a while. I guess he didn't like that. But still... That kind of reaction was a bit surprising.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." He snarled, angrily putting on his hoodie.

"Riku, I-" He cut me off.

"Just go fuck that bitch already, god knows you've been wanting to be balls deep in her since we met her." He spat. I could hear the venom laced in his voice. He turned towards the door.

"Riku... What the hell?! Where the fuck is this coming from?" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Don't _touch_ me!" He barked, flicking my hand off his arm. "I'm going home. _Don't_ call me." He threatened.

"Riku, Wait!" I blurted out as he opened the door. He paused for a moment. "I-I'm... sorry..?" I apologised questioningly. Why was he being like this?

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but settled for a _"Whatever."_ under his breath. He stepped through the doorway, slamming the door behind him. My body jolted at the sound.

I stood there, my mouth agape in disbelief. Did that really just happen? _"What the actual fuck?"_ I mouthed to myself in a whisper. Riku and I barely ever fought, but clearly I had crossed a line this afternoon. Fuck. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow and see if I can find out what the hell is going on.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I jumped up out of my daydream as I felt my phone vibrate beneath my pillow. Riku? Maybe he had finally come to his senses. I scrambled up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness as the last light of the day dimmed through the still-open window. I picked it up, swiping the lock key.

 _6:22 PM_? Jeez I must have been daydreaming for a while! My eyes lit up, butterflies rising in my chest as I spotted a message with an unknown number. Kairi, maybe? I hurried to open it.

 **-  
943-543-231:** Hey Sora. Kairi here! So I asked my mum about tomorrow and she said that's fine, so long as your mum cooks us dinner! Haha. See ya tomorrow. Thanks again for walking me to the ferry!  
 **-**

I had a huge smile tugging at my lips throughout reading the entire message. I hastily closed it, saving the number with the tag "Kaikai", forgetting my earlier annoyance at Yuffie for shortening her name. I bit my lip, pondering whether I should text her back or just call.

After a moment of deliberation, I decided to call. It'd be good to hear her voice after the draining afternoon I've had. I nervously pushed the dial button on the newly set up contact profile.

 _Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

I was just about to hang up.

 _"Hey?"_ I could have died. That voice was too damn cute. _"Is this Sora?"_ She queried.

"H-hey Kairi!" I managed with a shaky voice. "I just wanted to call to say my mum will cook dinner for you guys." I hadn't asked her yet, but my mother loves to cook so doubtfully would disagree.

 _"Oh."_ She sounded disappointed. There was a short pause. _"Was that all?"_

"O-Oh. N-no." I stuttered, becoming red in the face. I was glad she couldn't see me right now.

 _"Are you alright, Sora?"_ She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Actually..." I sighed lightly, "... No. Do you mind if we talk?"

 _"Sure!"_

"Well, do you remember Riku from the island school?"

 _"Oh of course! I wonder about him sometimes."_

"Well, he's still my best friend still like old times..." At least I think he is…

 _"Where is this going?"_ She started to sound a bit snappy, uncharacteristic of her.

I sighed again, before recounting the afternoon's events – making sure to leave out the bits about her.

I heard some giggling at the other end of the line.

 _"Gee you guys like to fight over the stupidest of things, don't you? So he had a fit because you beat him in wrestling? How funny."_

I blushed. "Hey, it's not funny!" I said through grit teeth, being careful not to sound too aggressive.

 _"Sure it is! Forget about him. We have another day of me showing you around tomorrow, remember? And since there's not much left to actually show you, we can have some free time, too!"_

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do! Thanks for listening Kairi. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

 _"I guess you will!"_ A smirk sounded in her voice. God she was so irresistible with that playful, cheeky personality of hers. It was going to take me everything tomorrow not to turn a good bye peck on the cheek into a lustful, passionate kiss.

I heard my mum's keys fumbling at the door downstairs. "Oh crap! I have to go, mum's home. Bye!" I nervously hung up the phone before she could reply.

"Sooooooraa!" sounded a familiar sing-song voice.

"Coming!" I shouted back, scrambling to my feet.

I made my way downstairs to find myself caught in my mother's embrace. She kissed the top of my head lightly, her face sinking slightly into my nest of spikes.

"Well? How was it? Did you like the school? Make friends? What did you have to do? Have you got homework already?"

" _Mum!_ " I exclaimed. "Slow down!" I added, chuckling.

"I'm sorry! But really, how was it?"

"Come sit down. Tonight's takeaway night, yeah?"

"Sure is!" She beamed, holding up a plastic bag filled with takeaway containers. From the smell I guessed Thai.

"Ohh." I started to salivate. "You got me Massaman Curry?" I licked my lips, breathing in the familiar scent.

"And Coconut Rice!" She winked at me, setting the bag down at the table. "But first, tell me about your day!" I took the seat next to her.

"Well, today was good! I had no classes for today and I don't have any tomorrow, either. Kairi showed me around the school and we met some of the teachers. That was about it, really." I grinned up at her, hoping she'd make the move to serve dinner.

"Aww that's sweet of her. I bet you two were happy to be catching up!"

"Sure was!" I tried to hide my blush.

"Oh, and are the girls coming over tomorrow?"

"They said they'd only come if you cooked for them." I laughed, throwing her a sheepish grin. I loved her cooking too.

"Sure! You know I love to cook." She smiled lovingly at me. "Speaking of people coming over, where's Riku? I thought he was staying for dinner so I bought extra."

"He was over, but he had to go home early. Something about his little sister I think." I mumbled, lying through my teeth. I didn't really want to stress mum out after a long day of work. Riku is one of my only friends so she'd be upset to hear that I fought with him.

"Oh well, more leftovers for us! Let me get some of this on our plates already!" She grinned, standing up.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Dinner was delicious. After helping my mum clean up and explaining the homework diary to her as well as some of our usual banter, I had a quick shower and rolled into my pyjamas – a long sleeve shirt and striped long fleece pants. I crawled into bed once more, cuddling into my pillow as I switched on my phone again to see if I had any new messages. None. I took note of the time: _9:34 PM_

I sighed, Riku plaguing my mind. He really had acted strange today, even for him. I decided to leave him a text.

 **-  
Sora:** Hey pal, it's Sor. Just checking in on how you are. I'm sorry if I upset you today... It wasn't my intention. Are you alright? You've been acting kind of strange lately. Well, I'm babbling now... I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Ttyl bud  
 **-**

Putting the phone back beneath my pillow, I let myself drift off into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N:_** _Poor Riku, Sora must have really hurt his pride! I think he was taken by surprise, don't you? Good on Sora for getting a one up, for once! Will Riku respond to his text? We'll find out in the next chapter, maybe._


	5. Whipped Cream and Jam

**_A/N:_** _Hiya! Just a fun chapter for you all. I'm changing the blurb because Roxas doesn't really come in for quite a while; maybe even a sequel's time if I decide to split this up. That said he's extremely important later._

 _Anyway, review and enjoy! I'd love to know if you all are enjoying this or not._

 _This chapter is a little Teen rated for a few profanities and sexual suggestions here and there as a warning :) But you all came in to read this as an M so I doubt that'll upset you. Most of the upcoming chapters are the same. This one's a bit longer than the others, but I was going to have it even longer. Lucky I cropped it, huh? *chuckles*_

 _Sorry this chap took longer to come out than the others have. I was a bit stuck on how I wanted this one to play out. I feel like I'm still introducing characters and I just want to get into actual story, but I'd rather introduce them all at once since Sora is meeting them all at once, I guess_. _Meh._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Five: Whipped Cream and Jam**

I awoke early the next day to my buzzing alarm.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

"Oh shut _up_ already!" I grumbled under my breath, fumbling to slide the alarm off my screen. I felt utterly dreadful. I was fairly sure I had awoken in the middle of a horrific nightmare. If I had, I didn't remember it. A pain twinged in my left temple as I grumpily ground my molars. My sinus was blocked and my brow was thick with sweat. Oh well, better get ready.

I stripped my pyjamas, making my way to my spacious shower in my en-suite. My mum hadn't wanted to stay in the master bedroom since my dad died, so we switched. I stepped into my large two person shower. I turned the 'Hot' knob up in the shower to as high as it would go, leaving the 'Cold' tap untouched. After allowing the water to heat up to full heat I stepped into the stream, allowing my body to become encased by the blazing water.

 _Riku..._ It just felt so wrong to have tension between us. I'd call him today at lunch; I had to. I wonder what he was thinking, anyway. Maybe he still really likes Kairi, after all these years. I allowed the hot water to trickle over my shoulders, facing the shower-head. I quickly shampooed my hair, brushed my teeth and washed myself before hopping out.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

After I was dressed, had breakfast and gave my mother a quick kiss on her cheek, I headed out. I wanted to walk to school this morning to hopefully help clear my head. I don't know why I was so bothered by yesterday's events. My phone vibrated in my pocket when I had reached the school gate. I jumped. Had Riku finally come round?

-  
 **Kaikai:** Hey there Sor! See me? *giggle* I'll meet you at your locker, k?  
-

I sighed in disappointment, surprising myself. I realised then that Kairi hadn't been in my thoughts at all this morning. Any other day any contact with Kairi would have my heart beating at a thousand beats per minute... Why not today? I looked up and scanned the front courtyard as I entered the gate, but couldn't see a trace of the mahogany haired girl.

I made my way over to the lockers, ignoring the waves from unknown students and attempted introductions. Reaching my locker, I shoved my bag in an empty shelf after opening it. I then leant against it, in somewhat of a slouch.

"Sora!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim, ending in a giggle. I managed a slight smile, my arms folded lightly.

"Hey Kairi." I shrugged.

"My mum's _so_ excited for tonight!" She caught me in a surprise tight grip of a hug. My eyes widened, not expecting the sudden affection. I had to admit though, her sudden embrace was warm, soft and allowed me to relax. It felt so... _right._

"Yeah, mine is too." My lip curled upwards on one side as I returned the hug. "What's planned for today?"

"Well, there's a few more teachers to meet that didn't work yesterday, so we have to meet them today... Other than that it's just the library and free time, really." She shrugged.

"Awesome. What subjects? I didn't get a chance to look at my homework diary last night other than to get my mum to sign it. Y'know, the drama and stuff."

"Oh you're still thinking about that crap? _Forget_ about him already! He'll either come round and realise he's being a total _idiot_ , or won't and be an even _bigger_ one!" She tutted at me in a rather domineering manner as she pulled me by my arm towards what was presumably the first of our adventures today. "Our other subjects are Music, Physical Education, Cooking and IT."

"Woah! _Seriously?_ Ten subjects?!" I pouted, my eyes wide. "I usually only ever have like seven!"

"Well... It is ninth grade!" She chuckled, eyeing me from her diary. "So mister-hard-done-by. What will it be?"

"Umm, I really like music, so we'll leave that till last. You can pick between the other three?"

"Oh really? What do you play?!" She enthused, pushing her face close to mine as we continued to walk.

"Uhm..." I blushed. "I actually play lots of things... Piano, trumpet, a bit of drums and bass, but my favourite is guitar. I actually really want to learn violin."

"Oh my gosh that is _so_ cool! I never knew. The school band here is awesome, they're actually really, really good. You totally have to join!" I followed her as she started to walk towards the other side of the school. I assumed she was taking us to our next destination.

"Oh?" I bit my lip. "Do you play in the band?"

" _Me?_ Oh. No, _never._ " She laughed. "I can't play an instrument to save my _life_ other than a flute, but I doubt that would fit into the kind of music the band plays. I do sing a bit for them sometimes though, but that's not playing anything special." She winked at me.

"You? A singer?" I smirked. "I like to sing too. We'll have to do a duet one time. And I'd love to hear you play your flute, too."

A bright blush rushed to her face.

"S-sure..!" She managed shyly. Gosh she was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"So what kind of music do they play?" I asked curiously.

"Mostly rock and metal. Sometimes some acoustic too. It's not what you'd expect of some selective grammar school, is it?" She answered, chuckling.

"Oh, I think I'll fit right in." I shot her an enamoured look, making her blush deeper.

"Anyways, here's the cooking building!" she smiled, pointing up to it.

"And the teacher's name?" I wondered aloud. I still hadn't gone through my teacher's list in my diary. It's something I'd have to remind myself to do tonight after Kairi goes home.

"I'm sure _that'll_ come about when we head in!" She answered, winking.

Hmm, I wonder what _that_ meant.

We walked through the door, and I was met with a tall, pale pink haired woman. Her hair was layered and in bangs much like Kairi's, but longer. I noted that she was quite beautiful as I took in the scent of freshly baked cookies.

"You must be Sora? Everyone's been talking about you in the office, seems like I'm last to meet you!"

What!? I could swear that it was a she, but evidently I was mistaken with a clearly male voice emitting from those lips. On second thought, I couldn't help but wonder if that rose hair was dyed or natural.

"I'm Marluxia Noki. Very nice to meet you!" The man removed his oven mitt, outstretching his hand.

"U-uhm, nice to meet you too!" I replied with a sheepish grin, taking the effeminate male's hand into a handshake.

"How do you like the school? I assume Headmaster Arkridge has told you that I am also your home-room mentor?" The man asked. A blush brushed across my features.

"I really like it! And actually no, I wasn't aware the school actually even had a home-room system."

"That's alright. I am fairly sure he wants you to go to ours today since it's not as full on for you as it was yesterday. It's just before lunch. Kairi is in my home-room too, so I hope to see you both there."

Kairi giggled and squeezed my hand after shooting the pink haired man a wink. He smiled in return.

"Yes Sir!" I nodded with an awkward salute. "We best be going on to meet with the rest of my teachers."

"No problem, kid. See you at 11:50 sharp." The man winked at me, putting his cherry patterned oven mitt back on.

We turned and left.

"So uh, I _kinda_ forgot to tell you about home-room. _Whoops!_ " Kairi let out a giggle, stretching out in the sunlight.

"Oh?" I snapped out of my daze. "It's fine. Who's next?"

"Physical Education and IT, then we have Music but you said you wanted to save that for last.

"Alright." I smiled at her. "Let's get PE and IT out of the way, then."

And so we met with our Physical Education teacher, Mr. Cleveland. – a very strong, broad man with thick, long black dreadlocks and a chiselled dense beard to match. We caught up with him as he was teaching his class how to throw 'the perfect javelin' on the oval. He was a natural and obviously very skilled at the sport, hitting targets on the ground with ease and zero error. The same couldn't be said for some of the students.

He was very busy so after a brief hello we headed to the computer labs to meet with Mr De Zamin, more affectionately known as DiZ by his students as I came to find out. He was a tall older man with short blonde hair and a kept beard and moustache. He didn't strike me as the type to be into computers but watching him even momentarily teach his class was enough to make me think differently.

I sighed at my watch after leaving the labs. _10:56 AM_. Still another hour until lunch... Fifty minutes till home-room. Riku _still_ hadn't replied to my message from last night. I really wanted to sneak him another message but Kairi was constantly watching me and it was clear that she didn't like the idea of me trying to chase him up. Maybe she was right and it would make me appear desperate or annoying... But maybe I should call him up at lunch. We have the same lunch time here as Destiny High, after all.

I shook my head, once again being woken from my daze to Kairi's hand locking itself into place in mine. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly, tilting her head as she began to lead me in yet another direction. I struggled to hide yet another blush.

"You're really going to love Dem. I know I said Cid was a really awesome teacher, but Dem was still on holiday yesterday so we couldn't meet him too. He's just so down to earth and so damn cute!" She let out a girlish giggle. My ears felt a bit red at the sound of her calling another male cute, but knowing Kairi she was just being innocent. "He plays a really mean Sitar, too! We all usually do jam sessions in class. Well, I usually sing, but you're gonna love it!"

"I'm sure I will." I curled a side of my lip up at her, giving her a small nod.

We neared a rather large building in the south east corner of the school. The architecture was amazing – the retaining walls out the front, holding beds of beautifully coloured flowers were shaped like music Staffs with Clefs, Minims, Crotchets and Quavers delicately embellished within the lines. The building itself was shaped like a wave and reached from bottom to top in dark tinted glass. We made our way inside, expecting a large room but instead found ourselves in a hallway in front of the glass, with four classroom doors in front of us. The walls seemed to look very thick and padded. We knocked on the door that the music was trailing out from, loudly.

I wasn't quit expecting the young man who answered the door to look quite the way he did. He sported a spunky dirty blonde mullet-moe-hawk, the sides of his head shaved. Some strands of hair fell beside each side of his cheeks, framing his face perfectly, whilst some fell messily over his eyes. Kairi was right. Even I had to admit that the older male was rather... _cute_? I blushed slightly.

"Hi Dem, is it?" I nodded toward him, shakily holding out my hand. I don't know why my nerves were faltering around the stranger. He seemed very relaxed in his posture and was sporting a light expression.

"Yup! The one and only!" he chuckled, flicking back his loose hair. "And you must be Sor?" He chuckled. "Sorry about the nickname. I'll admit, Kairi has texted me about you."

"You wha-...?" My eyes went wide as I turned to face Kairi, who was sporting an extremely red blush all over her face.

"Um, well yeah. Anyways Dem, let us in? We don't have long till home-room with damned Marly. I hope we get you next year!" She grinned wide, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh get in here you little devil." He laughed, opening his arms out to hug the girl. "It's been a while. It sucks when you can't get out here during summer for some jam sessions."

"Yeah." She giggled, falling into the dirty blonde's arms and giving him a genuine hug. Dem opened the door and let us both inside. Surprisingly, he didn't actually have a class.

"So Sora," he started, sitting down on a stool and picking up his Sitar. "Kairi told me that you're quite the musician just before." He began to strum a light melody on the instrument.

"Oh wow, you're _good!_ I mean... uh-"

"Hah, I'd hope so! I'm not a music teacher here just because I know how to read it!" The man playfully rolled his eyes, chuckling. "What do you play?"

"Well..." My face reddened as I stared at my feet. "I play Guitar, Trumpet, Piano, Bass and I can play the drums a bit... but I'm not very good. Guitar is definitely my favourite."

"Kairi told me you can sing, as well." The man raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, a b-bit!" I stammered, struggling to look up at him. Usually I'm very open to saying I'm actually extremely _good_ at music, but something about the man made me feel nervous... almost... almost _giddy_..?

"Well come on then!" He was still strumming a light melody, which quickly turned into a familiar tune. Tool? No... A Perfect Circle. 3 Libras. I had played this song hundreds of times with Riku... but how did he..? Maybe he has familiar music taste. He jerked his head toward the wall, indicating me to pick up a guitar and join in.

I hurried over and picked out a gorgeous Gibson Acoustic and hurried to sit in the stool next to him, joining in the melody. Kairi took a seat in the stool on my left.

He started to sing. His voice caressed my ears like velvet. It was mesmerising.

 ** _Threw you the obvious_**  
 ** _And you flew with it on your back,_**  
 ** _A name in your recollection,_**  
 ** _Down among a million same._**

It was then I decided to join in singing as well. Our voices strangely meshed very well together, mine being slightly more husky than his, but his was smooth. Our ranges matched pretty similarly.

 ** _Difficult not to feel a little bit_**  
 ** _Disappointed, and passed over_**  
 ** _When I've looked right through,_**  
 ** _See you naked but oblivious._**

Kairi cooed, entranced with our harmony. She was swaying in time to the music, I observed from the corner of my eye.

 ** _And you don't see me._**

 ** _But I threw you the obvious,_**  
 ** _Just to see if there's more behind the_**  
 ** _Eyes of a fallen angel,_**  
 ** _Eyes of a tragedy._**

 ** _Here I am expecting just a little bit – Mmm_**  
 ** _Too much from the wounded_**  
 ** _But I see,_**  
 ** _See through it all,_**  
 ** _See through,_**  
 ** _See you._**

It was then Kairi also joined, completing our harmony.

 ** _'Cause I threw you_**  
 ** _The obvious,_**  
 ** _To see_**  
 ** _What occurs behind the_**  
 ** _Eyes of a_**  
 ** _Fallen angel,_**  
 ** _Eyes of a_**  
 ** _Tragedy, oh well._**

I glanced at her sideways, smirking slightly whilst continuing to sing. Her voice was rather quiet, yet still powerful and most of all beautiful. If I were to describe it in one word, I would say 'angelic'. Altogether we sounded completely in sync, creating a perfect harmony. I only wish Riku would have been here to listen in on this. It was one of the best renditions I'd heard of the song in a long while.

 ** _Oh well,_**  
 ** _Apparently nothing._**  
 ** _Apparently nothing, at all._**

 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _See me._**

 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _See me._**

 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _See me._**

 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _You don't,_**  
 ** _See don't  
See me. You don't,  
You don't,  
You don't see me at all._**

I huffed, not having breathed for the last few notes. The dirty blonde was staring at me, eyes transfixed.

"Where in the _world_ did you learn to play like that? And on the stars boy, you have a great voice to match."

"Uhh..?" I blinked. Perhaps I had gotten a bit carried away in the melody once I lost myself in singing. Riku and I would always have little wars after school as to who could complicate a melody more than the other whilst it still sounding much the same. I didn't even have to think to play anything anymore after all my practice. I must have done this unconsciously whilst I got lost in the music. Oops! A blush crept its way up my cheeks. "I jam a lot after school with my best friend... we wanted to start a band one day but I don't think I'd ever want to be a musician for a job."

"He's right, you know. That was amazing. Did you get the room recording of that, Dem?" A soft voice beside me piped up. I jumped a little. What I had failed to notice, was the gazing azure orbs also mesmerized in my direction from my left. A small lump began to form in my throat from the overwhelming attention.

"Sure did! I had been recording my jam before you came in. Sorry, I should have told you two before we started that the room was bugged," he chuckled, grinning widely at me. "I just wish I had set up our proper recording equipment for that. That was _exhilarating._ Thank you, Sora. Do you like APC? I was kind of hoping you knew that one, so that I could hear your voice as well as listen to you play." He was talking so fast that it didn't really give me a chance to answer any of the questions one at a time.

"They're one of my favourite bands, actually." I answered shyly, looking up into his eyes. I noticed that they were a surprisingly bright aquamarine. Quite similar to Riku's, if I were to be picky.

"If your friend's anywhere near as good as you, you should bring him to an after school jam and I'd happily do some recording for the both of you." He chuckled, having come over to me to ruffle my hair. "What's his name?"

"Riku. And I'm sure he'd like that. He's a beast at the drums and _almost_ as good as me at guitar." I winked, chuckling softly. Riku was actually on par and often, as with everything, better than me with my guitar skills, but he wasn't here yet to interject. I noticed Kairi wince in the corner of my eye, her mouth forming a pout.

"Well, I best be getting ready for my next class before home-room and lunch. _Seventh graders..._ Ewww." He whined, shaking his head with a low grumble. "I hope there is actually some talent this year. Last year's seventh grade was a total flop and I felt like I was teaching kindergarteners!" He laughed heartily.

"We best head then. Thanks for that! It's been a while since I've jammed. You and Kairi have awesome voices." I smiled at her, patting her on the back. "And you're a mean god at that Sitar! Aren't those like... Extremely hard to learn?"

"Well, everything takes practice, Sora." He winked at me again, tilting his head slightly. Clearly this was becoming a signature move of the man. "Maybe one day I can help you learn it. I'm sure you'd pick it up easily with how good you are at guitar."

"Only if you teach me violin first!" I laughed, exiting the soundproof room, giving him a slight bow. "C'mon Kai," I said, turning to her. Ew. Had I just called her by that nickname I hate so much? "We have to see this 'Marly' soon, and I am busting for the bathroom. Can you show me where they are?"

"Sure." She sounded a bit sharp. "This way."

Unlike before she didn't hold my hand, but started walking at a brisk pace towards the office. We neared an orange-red brick building with a clear male and female sign on each end. She headed to the female side and I to the male bathroom, making my way inside.

I sighed, leaning against the cool tiles on the bathroom wall. I hadn't actually needed the bathroom, but reminiscing about jamming with Riku had made me wonder about him, and I wasn't in the mood to try and deal with him in front of Kairi. I pulled out my phone, swiping the lock. No messages. Fuck it. Speed dial.

I held the phone up to my ear, waiting for him to pick up.

 _Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri-_

"He- _ah!_ -llo?" a voice gulped. I swear I could hear some distant moaning in the background. Maybe Riku was in the bathrooms, too. At Destiny High the bathrooms were free roam for partners during lunch breaks. Nothing like a Wednesday morning without the sounds of sex flooding the air.

"Hey Riku, it's just me."

"W-who?" his voice shook.

"Your best friend, Sora. Duh." I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to call about yesterday. Y'know, clear things up."

"O-oh. Um. I'm a l-little busy right now. Selphie stop for a sec... Stop i- _Ahh!_ " My eyes widened. Was that... a _sexual_ moan? From _Riku_? It clicked.

"Riku. What the _fuck_? You answer the phone whilst your _dirty_ whore of a girlfriend gives you a blowjob? Whatever man. Call me after school." I hung up on him before he could reply. I was furious. What kind of person answers the phone _mid-pleasure?!_ Better yet. If he has time for _stupid_ fantasies like that why not have time to respond to my text and tell me at the least why the hell he was acting so _weird_ yesterday? I angrily made my way over to the sink and washed my face with cool water, hoping to chill my fuming demeanour. After a few minutes, I headed out to the front to be met with Kairi.

"I didn't know guys took _that_ long to go to the bathroom." She giggled, raising an eyebrow at me, clearly noticing my reddened demeanour. "You look a bit flustered. Oh Sora, you dirty _bit-_ " she attempted to imply, rudely gesturing me jacking off with her hand.

" _You too?_ Come _on!_ " I spat, cutting her off. I completed my venom with a seething glare. I could've done without the blaring mental image she gave me of pleasuring myself to Riku's groans on the phone. Undoubtedly, a raging rouge overwhelmed the bridge of my nose and cheeks.

"Hey, I know Demyx has an awesome voice, but there's always after school for those kind of fiascos!" She burst out into a fit of giggles, clearly unable to control herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Kairi. No. I called Riku and I'm actually angry. He was doi- … Wait. Nevermind. Point is, this is hatred! Not _that_. Like I'd do something like that at school, anyway. What do you _take_ me for?"

"Oh look, Sor, I didn't mean it like that." She pouted, looking apologetic. "I was just playing with you. Look, it's almost ten to, we should get to home-room."

"Sorry hon, I didn't mean to get upset either. He just really ticked me off. You were right about him. He's a fucking idiot. Forgive me?" I questioned pleadingly. Her eyes lit up, her pout turning into a small smile. _God_ those lips looked delicious, and so _kissable_. My eyes in turn lit up with a faint glaze of lust.

"You're fine. Of course I forgive you, silly! Come on. Let's get to Marly." She laced her fingers with mine, pulling me towards what I'd come to know as Room 105.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N:_** _Song is 3 Libras by A Perfect Circle. Not owned by me, obviously. Did you picture this dorky Sora as a musician? Hah, neither does he! But we all have our hidden talents, right? ;)_

 _I hope you like my Demyx. Sora seems pretty awed by him lol. I have some original songs to pop in throughout this story, but I'll stick to covers where I can so that you can at least imagine what it sounds like._

 _And poor Sora. He just got DOUBLE awkwardeded!_

 _Lastly I'm sorry :( I totally couldn't help myself with the pun. Cuz Sora was Jamming and Riku was totally crea-. owait. Sorry! xD God my mind is so dirty :( *Slaps hand*_


	6. Dick-Face

**_A/N:_** **** _Bah! I am so annoyed :( I was up to editing this chapter after some huge waves of inspiration... annnnndd my puppy broke my laptop. (Note to self – do not have the puppy out with you to play whilst on electronic devices ^^') so I lost the whole thing._

 _Buuuuut thankfully! I managed to recover the hard drive and despite the fact I hadn't saved it, the program kept a backup that I managed to find. I actually ended up rewriting a majority of the chapter before I managed to recover it and liked how it was going so merged the two - so my apologies but it's a little longer than I had planned! (whoops!)_

 _Thankfully I didn't lose too much stuff in total, (I did lose some awesome VanKai fan-art that I was working on for another story on here though :'( - **Simply Rexene's Beast in the Basement**. Check it out, seriously!) but unfortunately until I can afford a new laptop (probably in a few months) updates will be extremely slow - maybe every few weeks if I'm lucky._

 _I will at least try to write up more chapters on paper so I can perhaps type it up and upload still when I can snag some computer time. I don't want to give up on this story!_

 _In other news I bought an adapter for my HDDs from my old trashed laptops, and found about 10+ story ideas/plots from 8 years ago (Gawd I feel old). Some were started that I actually really liked the look of! One in particular looked amazing and I had a lot of detail in the plot so would be easy for me to pick up again. The others I have no recollection of what I was thinking at the time lol, so I'll wing them?_

 _Soooo once I've finished the first book of Storming Tides (I assume there will be a good 3-7 'books' depending how short I decide to keep them) I might start up a second project whilst I continue with the second one. This first book has a long ways to go though. (I'm assuming it'll be at least 30-40 chapters, maybe more)_

 _So not all bad news, yay! Anyway… Sorry for the rant. Resume reading!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Six: Dick-Face**

We neared the classroom, hearing light chatter and laughter echo from within it. It seemed the home-rooms were separate from the faculty buildings, having a building seemingly dedicated to just home-rooms. I peered through the clear Perspex window of Room 105, about to knock as the door swung open. I hastily jumped back, the wind catching my hair as the door nearly hit me in the face. There stood the rose haired man, a soft expression playing on his features.

"…Oh! Whoops! Master Kanoa, Miss Akara." He nodded to us both, slightly wide-eyed from almost knocking me off my feet. "I was just coming to see if you two were out here. Late already..? C'mon guys, it's the _first day_!" He sighed, sounding disappointed.

I ground my teeth. Late? Did I take _that_ long in the bathroom? The bell must have rung whilst I was busy trying to drown out the image of Riku and that damn _whore_ in my head. _Fucking_ Riku. We left the music department with _plenty_ of time to spare. I sighed out my frustration, peering down at my watch. _11:54 AM_. Oh dear.

"I'm sorry sir, we were with Dem recording a song and lost track of time." Kairi interjected whilst smiling sweetly. The white lie seemed to roll off her tongue with ease.

"Oh? You'll have to get me a copy of the recording," the man turned to me, chuckling softly. "I didn't know you liked music, Sora. I mean, looking through your files you did play trumpet in the school band at Destiny High but I just assumed it was an extra-curricular activity for you."

I went beet red, rubbing my temple with my right hand.

"I-I… uh. Well, yeah. Sure. But Mr. Demyx said that it was only a 'room recording', whatever that means." I shuffled my feet as my palm now clung to the back of my neck, my lips sporting a sheepish grin.

"He let you call him _Mister_ Demyx? How unusual! Well hurry up, you two." The teacher grinned. I decided not to correct him and that I had actually only called him Dem to his face, I just thought it would be more polite this way. "There's only 5 minutes left and you still need to meet all the students. Don't be shy now." I rolled my eyes as I turned to seize up the classroom after the three of us had made our way inside.

It appeared that in this school the home-rooms weren't defined by grade, rather we had a mixture of students from different grades. A blonde in the corner particularly caught my eye. Her platinum hair was straight and fell gently over her shoulders as she concentrated on drawing something in her sketchpad. She looked vastly similar to Kairi, minus the blonde hair. She had the same cute pixie nose, slightly rouged cheeks, misty blue eyes and soft cheeks and jawline, save she looked perhaps a year older. I turned my view to count the students. There were a total of thirteen of us, including Kairi and I.

Whilst scanning the room trying to take in my new home-room mates, Kairi fell into an embrace with a dirty blonde in the corner of my eye. He wore his tie loosely and wasn't wearing the school's blazer. His hair was styled in a short dishevelled spiked fashion. In short, he was a good-looking, arrogant-sounding, twat-fishing cocky jerk-wad. Or so my vibes told me. And they usually aren't wrong.

I grit my teeth, grumbling lowly under my bite. A rush of jealousy flowed through me as the embrace lasted much longer than I would have liked it to. I peered down at my hands, noticing that my knuckles had turned white from how hard I had been clenching them. Only Kairi's voice snapped me back to reality.

"How've you been Hayner? ...I missed you! ...Yes I know we barely saw each other over the summer-" Hayner, or 'dick-face' as I was beginning to enjoy mentally referring him as, only distantly rang in my ears as a slur of speech. I wasn't paying attention to him at all. My gaze was set on Kairi, transfixed on how she was peering so endearingly into his eyes... I noticed that even after the embrace she was still holding his hands, as she had with me in the corridor yesterday. I couldn't tell if I was burning up red with rage or going pale white with nausea. Heh, maybe I was turning 'green with envy'. "...I'm sorry! Mum needed me and my father actually wanted to see me for once." _Huh?_ She had gone to see her father? "Okay, okay. Wait a sec." After what felt like a millennium she finally turned to face me, still holding onto the boy's fingertips with her own.

"Hey Sora!" She finally addressed me, with a soft chuckle and wide grin. "Meet Hayner, my boyfriend." _WHAT!? Why_ wouldn't she tell me she had a _boyfriend_!? Has all this flirting really been _nothing_? Maybe Riku _was_ right... I froze as the dirty blonde haired teen lazily strode toward me, his hand outstretched for a handshake. I don't know how I managed to reach out and return it, but I did.

Panic struck my chest. I felt my ribs encase my lungs tightly, making my breath shallow. God knows I'll have to wallow in my sorrow when I get home with a tub of sea salt ice-cream. I'd probably go through the whole tub before I felt any better. _Oh duh!_ I mentally palmed my forehead. _That's right…_ Kairi's coming over, with her mother. Way for this situation to get even _more_ awkward. I have to spend the rest of the school day with her as it is!

The bell rang before I had a chance to react further. The blonde girl in the corner stood up quickly and ran out of the room in a rush, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. I hadn't gotten a chance to meet her yet... Or any other students other than _dick-fac_ \- I mean Hayner for that matter. Oh well, maybe tomorrow. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Kairi grabbed my wrist, tugging at it gently.

"Hey Sor, let's go to the Library?"

"Oh, sure!" I managed a small smile, trying my best not to let my feelings of disappointment and earth-shattering heartbreak spread upon my face. And so we left.

After some time of walking, we came up to a huge sliding automatic glass door on the side of one of the larger buildings. The letters "LIBRARY" were strewn above the doorway in large golden metal plates. After the sensor detected us, we headed inside.

The Library had three visible stories. It was in a large oval-shaped, hall-like space, with books lining the walls on each level. There were aisles of books throughout the floor of the first floor, as well. At the opposite end was a large, spiralling white staircase. It looked rather magnificent and scaled around the railing on each level, meeting up to a point on the top floor.

"Wow this place is _huuuuuge_! Destiny High's Library was like, only a _quarter_ this si-"

" _SHHHHH!_ Library!" A snide voice hissed. I quickly located where the voice emitted from. In the middle of a large round circle desk at the centre of the library was a long ash blonde haired man. Presumably middle-aged, he had a sneer playing upon his harsh expression; his brows were arched in anger and his nose was wrinkled up into a scowl. He had a rather large book in front of him, opened half way through. I made a mental to quieten down my volume a few decibels.

Kairi chuckled under her breath, taking hold of my hand instead of my wrist. She leaned into my ear. I felt her hot breath trickle down my neck, making me shiver.

"That's Vexen, the librarian. He's always a bit cranky, but if you can get him talking books he just won't shut up!" She whispered almost inaudibly with a snicker. "C'mon. I'll show you the ropes here."

And so she showed me the different sections of the library. The first floor was all non-fiction. References for our subjects, documentaries on almost anything you can think of and tapes and CDs with interviews. The second floor, with railing and a large space in the middle overlooking the first, was fiction. There was a Sci-Fi section, fantasy, romance, comedy and 'other' section within the floor. This place had to have more material than the island's public library!

At the opposite end of the hallway from the stairs was a length along the wall comprising of desks and computers, presumably for the students' use. She brought me over to them and whipped out a flash USB stick from her pocket, chuckling. I sat down at the computer next to her, wheeling my chair over to her own. She deviously hacked into the computer without a student pass using the card, and began to unzip a folder on it. A game began installing.

"You can't tell anyone about this, k?" She winked at me. I blinked at her, my eyes wide in awe.

"Y-you... Just hacked that?" I blinked again.

"Oh that's right. I forgot. I'm an IT major here." She giggled. "That's what I got in for. The only person that can keep me out of any system is DiZ, but even then he usually tries and sets tasks for me to try and get through. He hasn't gotten to update these computers yet, though."

I gulped. Suddenly the room became four-hundred degrees. Kairi, a programmer? There was something about that combination that made what was between my legs feel that much more uncomfortable. It was... extremely hot. A blush swept across my surprised expression as I crossed my legs over one another to hide my growing discomfort.

"W-what game is that? I didn't know you were a gamer." I managed to stutter out. _C'mon_ _Sora!_ The girl's got a boyfriend. Let it _go_!

"Ah, just Disney Infinity." she chuckled. "I managed to recode the playstation version for computers on local networks. Here." She passed me the flash card as she carelessly pulled it out of her computer. "Install it on yours and we can play together. I have better games but I didn't bring any today."

"I-I don't know how..." I admitted, rolling my chair back slightly as I put my hands up in defense. Although I had a laptop at home, I wasn't really that good with computers. She rolled her eyes and rolled her chair over to the computer in front of me. I hurriedly hid my erection by crossing my arms over it as I wheeled my chair out of her way. I would have thought it would have disappeared by now, but admittedly I was nervous and knowing that she liked gaming made her appeal even all the more to me. _No_ Sora _, no!_

She repeated her steps that she had done on her own computer, and in a matter of minutes I was staring at the same loading screen that she was.

"Do you need help starting the game, too?" She winked cheekily at me, snickering a little.

"N-no! I've got it. I have played games before, y'know!" I pouted angrily, the red in my cheeks rising back up. I couldn't help but noticed how pink her lips were as she in turn, bit them at me.

"Oh? We have a gamer here? Slow down everyone! Sora's in the house!" She burst out into a loud cackle. We heard the furious roar of the ashen-haired librarian below.

" _QUIET!_ " his scornful voice shrilled throughout the entire building, sending echoes bouncing off the walls. I flinched in surprise, losing the growth in my shorts quite abruptly. Something I would be thankful for as the mahogany haired girl turned her eyes to me, looking me up and down.

Kairi managed to slow down her laugh into quiet, hiccupping soft giggles. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I had to be sitting with the cutest girl on the planet. I wondered how I could ever have been even slightly mad with her. She was just too perfect, and was just getting better at every moment. If only she could be mine. _Fucking Hayner_ …

We played together for the remainder of the school day, building our land as we fought monsters in Mickey's garden. I played Sully, and she played Jack Sparrow. I had to admit, even though it wasn't a particularly hard game to play, she was so expert with those fingers of hers and played as if it was the only thing she ever did. My mind couldn't help but wonder what else those fingers would have expertise with.

The bell rang. We started out of our seats to the sudden sound since we had been playing in silence for so long. We hadn't even gone out for lunch! It was only then that I realised the growing hunger in my stomach.

We walked down to our lockers, only making small talk along the way. I pulled my bag out of my locker, whilst she pulled hers out of her own. After she had a brief catch-up with Yuffie, we headed to the school gate to meet with her mother.

"Sora!" I was suddenly embraced with a crash-tackle hug, my eyes growing wide. I was wrapped into Meg's motherly arms. I returned the hug, the shock fading. Meg was sporting a short pixie cut, much like how Kairi's used to be styled when we were younger. Her hair was a slightly browner shade than Kairi's, but still a tone of mahogany. She shared her daughter's sweet and misty sky coloured eyes.

"Hey, Meg. How have you been?"

"I'm great! Geez you've grown so much since last year! You used to be shorter than me, but now!" she gestured to my height after ruffling my hair. I had a good few inches on her now. I chuckled.

"Hey, I wasn't that short!"

"How was your day, Kai?" she asked, turning to her daughter.

"Great! We had a bit of a jam with Dem and I met up with Hayner. He's in home-room with Sora and I!" She giggled.

"Oh?" Kairi's mum seemed to pale a bit. "That's good, honey." She smiled meekly at her. "Let's go to Sora's? What's for dinner, Sora?"

"Well, I'm not sure to be honest." I chuckled, as we began to walk in the direction of my house. "She'll probably cook you Porco à Alentejana since that's your favourite, and mine." I grinned, reminiscing of the pork, clam and potato chip stew. It had been a while since we had eaten the dish from my mother's homeland, as pork was hard to come by on the island. Clams however were abundant and we often had similar clam dishes.

"Oh I really hope so!" she exclaimed. She proceeded to ask me about my first few days and if I liked the school as we neared my home. Kairi interjected at parts that I had forgotten and recounted parts of her days too.

"I feel so flattered that she took the day off for me. It's been too long." Meg smiled as we approached the front door.

"She's missed you!" I smiled back at her as I rummaged for my keys in my bag. I unlocked the door, stepping into the delicious aromas brewing in the kitchen.

"Muuuuuuum!" I hollered, cupping a hand to my mouth to help the sound travel. "Meg and Kairi are here!"

" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ _oh SHIT!_ I'll be down in a minute! I'm sorry! Sora stir the stew for me?" She called back pleadingly. I rolled my eyes. My typical mother; having a bath whilst she was expecting guests. I opened the pot and stirred it a few times, falling back a bit as the amazing aroma hit my nostrils. It smelt delicious. I thanked the lucky stars as I noticed that it was indeed my favourite dish, as I'd hoped.

The two made themselves at home, as Kairi pulled out a little overnight satchel from her bag and Meg lounged back on the couch.

"Hey Sor, do you mind if I get changed? Your downstairs bathroom is first door on the right as you enter, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" I replied over my shoulder, placing the lid back on the pot.

After a few minutes, both my mother and Kairi simultaneously made their appearances. My mother had her hair bundled in a towel and pastel green polar fleece pyjamas on, and Kairi had an old white and black fitted t-shirt and black drawstring tracksuit pants on.

"Meg!" My mother exclaimed, opening her arms wide for the mahogany haired woman.

"Tifa!" Meg smiled warmly as she squeezed my mum in her embrace. "It's been too long!"

"Mum," Kairi grimaced, poking out her tongue. "Get a room already!"

The two chuckled, coming apart.

"I smell that you might just be making my favourite!" Meg winked at my mother, ignoring Kairi.

"Yup! And I have an amazing dessert, too! It's not often that I get to cook for my best friend." My mum laughed, fixing the towel on her head. "It should be pretty much ready. The potato cubes are in the oven already, table's set, pork is tender! We are a go!"

" _Muuum_ , do you need to make an astronautical reference every _second_ you have the chance?" I whined, shaking my head.

"Houston, we've had a problem!" She chuckled.

" _Muum!_ " I rolled my eyes as she placed the pot in the centre of the table on a heat mat. Her hand hovered over the lid's handle as she smirked deviously. My eyes widened. "Mum, just _no_!"

"Three... Two... One... Blast off!" She burst into a fit of giggles as she theatrically lifted the lid from the pot, moving it around childishly like an aeroplane before setting it down. "Mu-mmMmmmmnh..." My embarrassment and irritation quickly dissipated as the aroma of my favourite meal hit my senses once more. My eyelids fluttered to a close. Kairi giggled as she took the seat next to me, whilst Meg took one of the opposite chairs.

After my mother had served us all with a small plate of buttered sour-dough bread each, a scoop of crispy baked potato cubes and a few ladles of the stew, we all began to happily dig in. Not much talking occurred as we all, Kairi included, enjoyed our meal.

Soon after we had all finished, she brought out her signature chocolate lava cakes, completed with a scoop of sea salt ice-cream on the side. Weird combination, I know! But it's absolutely amazing. I started to salivate as she set mine down.

"These look amazing, Tee!" Meg chuckled, delving her spoon into the warm pudding.

"Mmm they taste gub teww!" Kairi managed in a muffled voice, chocolate sticking to her lips.

"Oh Kairi," I laughed. "'Gub', huh?" I teased, starting to pick at my own. The chocolate literally melted in my mouth. I took a small amount of ice-cream and popped it in my mouth. Sweet, salty chocolate melty goodness, all at once! My eyes lulled to a close as I enjoyed the flavours crashing together on my tongue.

"Before I start mine," my mother laughed, peering up at Meg. "You are both more than welcome to stay here tonight. We only have one spare bed but I'm sure you two don't mind sleeping together. Meg could sleep with me but I only have a king single these days."

Meg peered up in surprise, her mouth full of chocolate. Kairi eyes widened. She quickly swallowed her mouth's contents in order to beat her mother in replying.

"Sleeping with _her_!? Are you _kidding?_ She _snores_. Really, _really_ loud. Nuh uh. I'd happily sleep with Sora or you, Tifa. But definitely not with her!" a colossal blush instantly overwhelmed my entire face. I swear my head must have looked like a bursting, ripe tomato to the three women surrounding me.

 _Sleep!?_ With _Kairi_? Oh. My. _God_. How was I meant to stop myself from being tempted, from having a wet dream, from _spooning_ her in my sleep? Fuck me... Then she'd get to feel _all_ of my morning glory. Even through my bashful disposition, I couldn't help but slightly smirk at the thought. Quickly I mentally slapped myself. She has a _boyfriend_ , Sora. Ugh.

Meg looked over from my mother to me, to Kairi and back at my mum again. She finally swallowed as well, allowing her to speak.

"I have no issues with that if you don't, Tee. Will be like old times for them! Thanks for the offer. It is getting a bit late after all and I don't really want to take the dinghy at this time of night." She said, noting how it was getting dark outside.

"Sure thing. Sora, take Kairi upstairs to your room so we can chat 'Adult'. Can you make your bed with new sheets, too? Yours are so filthy! As if you'd want the poor girl sleeping on that." I scowled at her, throwing her daggers with my eyes. Why does she always have to make a point in embarrassing me in front of friends and love interests..? _I'll get her back later,_ I thought as we ascended up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N:_** _Poor Sora. Don't worry, he cheers up soon! My oh my. Kairi has a boyfriend? C'mon Sora. Make her lose that trash-bag! And yay for Tifa being Sora's mum!_


	7. Sleep With Me?

**_A/N:_** _So one of my 'trashed laptops' is still working. It's so damn old and needs an external monitor to work, but it'll have to do. It means that I might be able to keep updating this at a fairly regular pace after all. I tried updating the last chapter on my phone and that was a total PITA so won't be trying that again. Who knows, I kind of like writing on paper after all, too, so it might inspire me to even get them out faster lol._

 _We bought KH I.5 and II.5 as it's been years since I've played all of the games, so that's been taking up a bit of my time. All for good cause though!_

 _Anyway, enjoy and please review! Good, bad, ugly, I don't care._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Seven: Sleep With Me?**

After searching through our linen cupboard at the top of the staircase, I found some mismatched sheets, pillow cases, a duvet cover and a towel for Kairi. I walked into the room and placed them on the floor, heading over to the bed to get begin to change the bed. I growled lowly as Kairi shot me an amused look.

"Green, pink and brown, Sora?" She giggled. "Really?"

"Hey. Do you want clean sheets or not, Missy?" I seethed in a venomous fashion. I wasn't really up for taking shit from anyone tonight. Not even Kairi. "The current ones aren't even that dirty. I just changed them last week." I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, way to get your panties twisted in a knot, Sor. I was just playing. You've been pretty testy today, huh?" she pouted at me, folding her arms.

"Huh!? My... panties..?" I quirked a brow, my expression softening in confusion.

"Besides," she continued, "Don't think I'm weird or anything but it's perfectly fine if you don't want to change your sheets… I was kinda looking forward to sleeping on them as is, anyway." She giggled nervously, relaxing her posture.

"W-what!?" My eyes began to widen as I swallowed a lump in my throat, hard.

"What I mean to say is; don't take this the wrong way, but I kinda like the way you smell." After turning beet red she threw herself into a nervously hysterical chuckling fit.

Just as well, as if on cue my face was swallowed up by what must have been the billionth blush for the day. Even the tips of my ears felt red-hot. My eyes widened as I failed to blink as I continued to register what the red head just said. I found myself staring at her blankly, unable to shape a response.

"Uhm…" was about all I managed.

Kairi's laughter subsided as she faced me. It was then that I noticed that she too sported a matching shade of rouge on her cheeks to my own. She sat on the edge of my unchanged bed, her feet dangling from the extra height of my ensemble. _She… Likes the way… I smell..? What?_

"Is that weird?" She pondered aloud, kicking her feet gently in the air. She paused, looking down. "Oh god. I've grossed you out! Haven't I!?" The look of disdain in her eyes was almost too painful to watch.

I was still unable to form a sentence in my mind. Even if I had been able to, I doubt my tongue would have cooperated in expressing it. I blinked at her slowly as I made my way over to sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Sora. Just say something?"

"Uhh… Why?" She seemed to flinch at the sudden sound of my voice. I looked to her downturned face, dumbfounded.

"Because I just succeeded in making you feel thoroughly uncomfortable. So I'm Sorry, Sor." She heaved a sigh, closing her eyes. "I always fuck everything up."

"I meant 'why are you sorry'..? Hey now, don't apologise. I just wasn't expecting you to say that is all." I reached over and gently rubbed her back, smiling softly at her. "What exactly is it that I smell like, though?" I chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Not anything bad, I hope."

I loved the feeling of those silken mahogany strands gliding through my fingers. Being this close to her alone made my heart flutter and my stomach brim with butterflies. I couldn't help but feel that all familiar buzz of being 'warm and fuzzy'. W _hat this girl does to me…_ I thought to myself, sighing contently.

"Like I said, don't get the wrong idea! It's not like… sexual or anything." She giggled faintly under her breath. She finally raised her head so that her misty, sky blue eyes met my own. "But I really don't know how to describe it. Hugging you and everything... You kinda smell like nutmeg, cinnamon and summer ocean spray… with a hint of sugar."

A warm smile overwhelmed my face. _She likes the way I smell! Would it be too weird if I told her I love how she always smells like strawberries and cream?_

"Like sea salt ice-cream!? That's my favourite."

"Sorta in a sense, but not really. I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you remind me of home."

I reddened as I watched the girl gaze up to the ceiling, lost in memories.

Kairi only moved to the islands when she was eight years old. Riku, her and I were in second grade at the time. Originally she had come over only with her grandparents, but her mother and father moved here a year after. That was of course, only until her father left Meg for another man when she was twelve years old. I hadn't really ever asked her or Meg about where they lived prior, but I had a feeling that place was what she meant by 'home'.

I took the opportunity to shuffle closer to her on the bed, so much so that our hips touched.

"Home, huh? Is that a good thing?" I chuckled softly, taking hold of one of her hands with both of my own. _This is the moment, Sora. Tell her… Show her how you feel… Just do it._

"I-I guess. Thinking about it makes me feel… ha-happy." She sighed as her rouged face turned towards me.

Before she could elaborate, and because I couldn't help myself, I found myself leaning in close to her, puckering my lips. My heart was racing, pounding hard through my chest. I felt a fire storm its way up from my groin, through my stomach and chest. My eyelids fluttered to a close.

 _This is it. I'm finally going to feel those sweet soft lips on my own… I am finally going to have a taste._

That was… before I felt the weight shift on the bed beside me. I felt like a complete and utter stumbling idiot as I open my eyes wide, reaching out to stabilize myself before I fell onto the empty spot next to me. Of course she wouldn't feel the same! Or if she did, she still had a boyfriend. That's right _. Dick-face_. I did my usual habit of mentally face palming. Oh wait. I actually face palmed… Ouch!

Little did I know, she had actually been facing away and hadn't even noticed my gesture, nor my public face palm. My heart gradually returned to beating its natural rhythm as I sighed in disappointment.

"Hey Sor…" She turned towards me smiling, stretching her arms from a stifled yawn as she sluggishly paced around the room. "Do you have any games we can play? I see a PlayStation Four in the corner over there." A devious grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she winked at me.

"Uhh… Why would I have a PS4 and no games, Kairi?" I jested with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of my head. I couldn't help but feel like my body was being dragged downward, as a faint feeling of rejection washed through me. I had only hoped that she hadn't caught me stumbling like a fool. "Games are in the cupboard left of the TV. Knock yourself out. I have some other consoles too if you see anything that takes your fancy." _Damn it. I was so close! Maybe I should try and get her to leave Hayner, first..._

She shuffled through the titles till she found a case of a game that she wanted to play. I watched, kicking my feet playfully in the air as she had earlier done as I thought to myself. She was just too perfect for me. I really want to know how she feels about me… No. I need to know.

"Hey, Kairi…" She jumped a little as she craned her head to face me, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was clinging to the case of a game. Her lips were slightly parted.

"What's up? How about this one?" She broke into a large grin as she held up the game. LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars.

"Ha! I haven't gotten to play that one yet. Riku always bitches about LEGO being lame. But I really wanted to play it in CO-OP mode. Sure, we'll play that one." I paused, pursing my lips. _C'mon Sora. Get it out there._ "What's up with you and Hayner, if you don't mind me asking..?" _Bah. That's not it! Close enough, I guess._

"I played a bit at a friend's house once but I'd happily come over and play it with you. I have heaps of games at home too, so maybe I can bring one over one day!" She smiled at me warmly. "If I stay over it saves me from having to take a boat every morning and afternoon, so don't be too offended if I stay over often." She winked at me. Gosh, she likes to wink at me a lot, huh? I shook my head, trying to shake away the idea that she may be flirting with me.

The room became quiet…

Had she chosen to ignore my question..? She opened the case and inserted it into the PlayStation as she chucked me the TV remote, signalling me to turn on the television. She paused as she closed the case, staring at it.

"What do you mean, by the way? With Hayner."

I held the back of my neck with both hands as I lay down on the bed, my feet still dangling.

"Uhh… Well, you know. How long have you two been together? I'd never even heard of him till today…"

"Well, my mum dislikes him so she wouldn't have talked about him to yours… But I've been with him a year and a half, now." She said in a short voice. I swear I could feel her eyes seething at my body. "What's it to ya?"

 _Come. On. Sora!_

"Oh, I just wanted to say he seemed nice is all." _Derp_. Yep. A great way to help her get rid of the guy, Sora.

"That would be because he is. Anyway, you want to play or not?" She rolled her eyes, gently tossing a controller onto my chest. I caught it against my ribs as it lightly thudded against them.

"Sure, only if I can be Anakin!"

"Whatever, I'll be whoever else then."

I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable during our time playing the game, but I attempted to enjoy it all the same. By the sounds of it, trying to get with Kairi was going to take a lot more effort than I'd hoped and anticipated. After all, I still didn't know if despite all her flirting whether she actually had feelings for me or not. I still had an opportunity tonight to win her over though... After all, she _was_ going to be sleeping with me.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

As I plugged in the controllers to charge and turned off the television, Kairi plodded along to my ensuite to have a shower and go to the bathroom. I was about to get changed for bed myself when I noticed my phone vibrating on my bedside table. My eyes narrowed. _Riku._

I tossed whether I wanted to answer or let it ring out in my head until it finally stopped ringing. However, two seconds later it began vibrating again. I rolled my eyes as I stomped over to it and picked it up, swiping it to answer the call.

"Hello?" I spat in a harsh voice.

 _"Woah Sora, calm down. It's just me."_ Riku's voice sounded a bit panicked.

"What do you want?" Even though he couldn't see me, I was glaring red. My tone didn't loosen at all. All my fury and frustration from lunchtime came flooding back.

 _"Jeez Sor. You told me to call later, didn't you?"_

"I guess I did. But I'm busy now. I have Kairi over."

There was a short pause.

 _"… Oh. I was just going to say I'm sorry for how I've been over the last few days, man. Life hasn't been treating me the best lately."_

I rolled my eyes. As if _he's_ been having a bad time. I'm stuck here unable to get the girl of my dreams because she's with _dick-face_ , but have to stop myself from allowing myself to get too tempted with how close she is pushing herself toward me. I've started at a new school, with no friends _other_ than Kairi _and_ my best friend isn't acting like one and has been nothing but _weird_ around me. Meanwhile, he deals with what..? A girl gagging on his dick?

"Whatever. If you can call getting a blowjob by a dirty-arse whore in an AIDS infested public bathroom is life not treating you well, all the more to ya." Even I could hear the venom in my voice reverberating around the room.

 _"Selphie is not a fucking damn whore! And like you can talk, hooking up with Grammar Slutastica… Everyone knows that void of a black hole has swallowed up every dick in Destiny Islands!"_ Riku was damn near shouting on the other end of the line, now. _"You're a fucking cunt, Sora. I hope she gets with you just to dump you after infesting you with all the STDs she most certainly has."_

Kairi, a _slut?_ That was crossing the line. My vision turned from red to black.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking call me again, you faggot! I can't believe I've spent the past day and a half worrying about you. Go have fun at your shit public school with your slut of a girlfriend. Everyone knows you haven't been using rubbers with her. Only a matter of time till she tries to whip you by knocking herself up, 'missing a day of her pill' and you'll be stuck with the cheating whore for good!" If he had been _nearly_ shouting, I definitely _was_ shouting. The entire neighbourhood probably heard my outburst. More importantly, Kairi and my mother had _definitely_ heard my screeching.

 _"Sora this is fucking stupi-"_ I shut him up by hanging up, a low growl emitting from my lips.

I fell back onto the bed, hitting it with a rather loud thump. I shut my eyes tight. My heart was still racing through my chest. Any faster and I might have been sent into a cardiac arrest. My knuckles were clenching the bed sheet, turning a ghastly shade of white. I would have yelled out in fury if I didn't have company. I was so _angry_. I don't usually get angry but something about the Silveret from the past few days just sent me into a passion filled hate fest. I hated how he messed with my emotions, and I most certainly hated how I couldn't rid him from my mind. Even my time spent with Kairi, I couldn't help but linger with my thoughts towards him. Riku, Riku, _Riku._ It seemed everything always had to be about fucking _Riku!_

Kairi burst out of the bathroom in a towel. She was flushed from the heat of her shower, and her hair clung to her neck, still dripping wet. Her cheeks glowed a rose red.

"What's wrong, Sora? Are you okay?!" She panted in heavy breaths, holding the side of the ensuite sliding door.

I slowly rose, leaning back on my hands. I stuttered, my mouth gaping. I could see the perfect curves of her cleavage being pushed up from under the towel as she clung to it with her remaining arm.

"Umm… Ha… Ha…" I laughed nervously, lifting a hand to scratch the back of my head. "N-nothing's wrong. S-sorry for w-worrying you…" My voice trailed off, my breath hitched. Although the anger was already fading, I was still red with flaming heat. Though this heat was starting to turn into something quite… else.

"Riku _again_ , huh?" She shook her head in disagreement, making some water droplets fly off her figure. "I told you he wasn't worth it. He must be an even bigger idiot than I thought."

I nodded slowly, still mouth agape from watching her as she turned to strut to the bathroom to get changed. What _she_ hadn't noticed, was that her towel wasn't covering most of her back, including those plump curves of her rear and perfect angles of her spine. I swear I began to drool as I stared till the sliding door gradually shut.

" _Oh man…_ " I sighed, looking down between my legs. As if the roller-coaster of emotions weren't enough, of course I had to gain an erection as well. I snarled as I tried to think of anything disgusting to make it go away before Kairi re-entered the room.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

That had to do it.  
"Sora honey are you alright in there?" came my mother's quiet voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, just some stuff with Riku, sorry mum. I'll be down in a minute with Kairi so you guys can sign off our diaries."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed again. _Yes, I would! But I can't with Kairi here._ She already let me know that she didn't like me touching upon the subject. Atleast my mother's sudden appearance made it easy for me to rid myself of my problem.

"Not now. Another time, maybe."

There was a long pause.

"Okay sweetie. We'll be having tea downstairs. Would you like one?"

"Sure."

"And Kairi?"

"I don't know. I'll drink it if she doesn't. Ask Meg how she likes it." I replied dully, lying back down on the bed.

"Alright. See you soon honey."

I closed my eyes as I rested my arms behind my head. I felt emotionally exhausted. I couldn't believe that I allowed myself to have such an outburst, in front of Kairi, no less. It wasn't like me at all. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of negative feelings. A lot of the ways I had been feeling in the past two days were very unlike me, in fact.

Kairi stepped out of the bathroom in the same pyjamas as before and walked over to me. I didn't lift my head at all, but turned to look at her as she stopped by my bedside.

"Hey Sor. You okay now?" She gave me a warm smile. The kind that made all the bad energy just float away. I nodded slowly, gazing into her endearing eyes. Could it be that she's giving me that same look that she had selected for dick-face earlier today?

"I'm fine. My mum's making us tea, I think. We need to get our diaries signed anyway."

"Oh, yeah. C'mon then." She grinned, outstretching her hand out to me. After she helped me up we both headed down the stairs together after picking up our diaries, her leading me by her hand. We stopped on the way to put the unused sheets back into the linen cupboard. I smirked, thinking again how she wanted me to keep my used sheets on the bed.

"Aww! Here comes the couple now!" My mother laughed, bringing over two mugs to the table.

" _Mum_ we are _not_ a couple." I hissed.

"I'm just kidding!" she giggled, turning to Kairi. "Kairi, sweetheart. Milk and three sugars for you, and your 2-and-a-half sugars and half milk half water concoction, Sora." She passed our mugs to us across the table.

"Can you sign this already?" I sneered, sliding my diary across the table at her. She grinned.

"You two play hard, don't you?" Kairi commented, taking a sip of her tea. "Thanks Tifa. Just how I like it!" she beamed across at my mother. I seethed, putting my head down on the desk in my folded arms. I was in such a good mood till Riku had called. _Riku_. Why is it that all my problems in the past few days had revolved around him? I wish he'd snap out of his childish antics already, especially if I wanted him to do any work with Demyx and I… _Did I?_

I sighed, taking a sip of my tea. Life had been pretty demanding in general these last few days. Interesting and fun, but new and difficult. Being around Kairi was harder than I'd imagined. Everything was so perfect about her but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt. Not yet, anyway. Signs told me that she liked me, too… But I just couldn't be sure. That, and she's with dick-face. I hadn't even begun classes yet but being a selective school I assumed the workload would be way above the calibre expected at Destiny High.

"All signed. Now get that frown off your mouth, mister." My mother giggled, sliding the book back to me. "Just wait till you get to my age. Then you'll have stuff to worry about!" she grinned, reading my mind. I hated how she had that talent, though I preferred to call it a dirty habit. I scoffed at her. I noted in the corner of my vision that Kairi and her mother had moved by the lounge, having a conversation of their own.

"Pfft. Mum, you don't know the half of it. Thanks for the tea." I took a glance at our large grandfather clock. _11:34 PM_. "It's getting late. I should probably go to sleep; it's our first day of classes tomorrow."

"Alright, honey." her voice tuned down into a whisper. "Cheer up though, alright? You don't want to be blue company." She winked, pulling me into a hug as I got up. I smiled faintly, hugging her back before seizing my homework diary back from the table.

"Good night, mum." I winked back at her. "Don't have too much fun with Meg."

"Wha-? B-but I-I…" I shushed her, patting her on the back as I began to make my way up the stairs.

"Coming, Kairi?" I tilted my head to the side, trying my best to not make my longing glance seen by the mahogany haired girl. She beamed at me, nodding her head promptly. I continued to make my way up stairs, finally letting a smile creep across my features. She hurried to catch up to me, lacing her hand with mine. The warm blush returned to my face as we made our way into my room, and onto my King sized bed. She quickly jumped onto the side farthest from the door, ducking under the covers. I lazily followed her suit, lying down on the bed on the right side of the bed.

" _Mmmnnh…_ " she let a soft moan escape her lips as she nuzzled into my pillow. I chuckled softy, pulling her hair away from her eyes as she turned toward me with my index finger and thumb. "What?" She looked at me, slightly wide eyed. Our gaze locked once again; misty sky to ocean blue.

"I smell _that_ good, huh?" I laughed, stroking her hair again as I proceeded to get under my comforter. Her eyes narrowed.

"If you must know, yes! I can't help it." She growled softly, cuddling the pillow under her head

"Well, I can't help smelling that good either, now can I?" I nudged her, winking.

There was something about Kairi that made _me_ feel at home. I was so comfortable around her and felt I could just mostly be myself. And she said that I made _her_ feel like home too… Come _on_! We were clearly meant to be! All the anger floated away from me, all the negative thoughts about Riku and anything else as I stared into her eyes. She was still snuggling into my pillow, looking relaxed and content. Her smile was warm and gentle, beaming through her widened, shining eyes. _Yes… Home. That's what this is_. I thought to myself, returning her smile. A warmth filled me. A feeling I hadn't really felt before, and didn't really know how to describe.

"Hey, Sora..?" she whispered, still nestling in the pillow.

"Yes, Kai?" I responded, my eyelids fluttering.

"I have to warn you… I am a bit of an octopus in my sleep! I can't help but cling to whoever I sleep with like a starfish. Is that okay?" she giggled, tilting her head ever so slightly. I grinned, taking her words as a challenge.

"Well, that's fine with me, as long as you're okay knowing you may feel the wrath of my morning glory." I winked at her.

"Eww, Sora!" She scoffed, laughing at me whilst throwing me a fake grimace. Composing herself, she snuggled deeper into my pillow. "I guess if you have to put up with Octikai, I can put up with a bit of driftwood." She snickered in a fit, clearly enjoying her puns.

"Hey it is _so_ not driftwood!" I snarled, my brows furrowed.

"Whatever, Sor. Night!" She giggled, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek. I became flushed, my cheek's temperature rising as my eyes widened.

"Night, Kairi…" I stroked her head once more, and kissed her on the forehead. I could've sworn that she leant up into the kiss, and nuzzled into my stroke. She scooted against me, pressing her back into my chest. I sighed happily as I wrapped an arm around her, closing my eyes. Friends or not, _this_ was my happy place.

 ** _A/N:_** _Bahaha. I bet you all thought he was actually going to get to kiss her! Nope. Not in this story. I'm sorry, but Sora still has a fair amount of torture to go through. And goddamnit Riku stop being an asshole. Though Sora isn't much better at the moment... I do feel a bit better about making him out to be a bit of a c*** after replaying through KH1. I forgot how cynical and fucked he was through it!_

 _Bah, I lost inspiration for a section of this chapter. I went over it but if some of it appears dull and emotionless, I'm sorry! :( I just wasn't feeling it. Going back through all the chapters is making me want to edit it, badly and keep the same flow of emotion throughout the chapters... So I think whenever I hit a road block that's what I'll be doing. I have half of the next chapter written up so it shouldn't be too long away!_

 _I had the weirdest horrific dream last night relating to this story x-x People be cray. I'm going to write it down whilst it's still fresh and I can put it up after a few books are done as a side story (It's set in college days for them, so a while off) Oh ma gawd. Serial killers, drug dealers and a hell of a lot of drama for a few of the characters. Wew!_


	8. -SOKAI LEMON- Head to Head

**_A/N:_** _  
_ _ **THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER!**_ _ **  
**_ _Whew we have crappy computer to update! I will admit I tried to write this chapter and the next in particular on paper and just couldn't at all, so actually started another story on paper that seemed to flow better. This story is meant to be more-so light reading with some fun yet serious comedic drama and more of a delving into relearning all the tools in language I have lost over the years (Which has been a lot!), so I want the next one to be rather polished before I release it._

 _I am sorry it's so short. Future lemons will be much, much longer :) I do have much of the next chap underway so hopefully it shouldn't be long!_

 _Any who, hopefully regular updates will resume with this one! I missed having a computer :( I also found another awesome original story idea/plot but it's not something I could tie into Kingdom hearts that easily :( But I might try. So a few things on the table!_

 _This 'Book One' still has a long way to go – Like I said I imagine it alone will be around 40+ chapters, so you still have a lot to look forward to!_

 _Thank you all for reading this; you have no idea how excited I get to see all of those lovely views, follows, faves and reviews. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!_

 ** _Enjoy this Chap! It IS a lemon/pretty much all smut so if that's not your thing, feel free to skip! You won't have missed anything :)_**

 ** _I will try my best to make sure explicit scenes like this are in separate chapters for those of you that just want a story._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Eight: -LEMON- Head to Head**

 _Nngh…_

 _Nnnmm.._

 _Mmmmmh_ … I thought, my lips parting slightly as a smile relaxed upon my lips.

Wait, no… I think I actually made those sounds.

 _Huh?!_ There was a warmth between my legs and under the covers… a flame that was sparking its way throughout my entire body. I assumed that I had been having a wet dream and was coming down from the orgasm, as everything felt really… _wet._ Great. How would I explain this one to her!?

How embarrassing… Kairi was sleeping with me tonight! I only hoped that she hadn't heard me nor noticed my humiliating situation.

I lazily opened my eyes, wiping the sleep from them with my palms. To my surprise, the fire under the covers continued. If anything, the heat rose.

I reached out next to me, expecting to feel the warmth of a body mass but was met with a cold, empty bedspread. My eyes shot open.

 _Huh!?_ Where was Kairi?

It was then I had finally noticed the obvious lump between my legs under my comforter. It was slowly rising and falling. It so happened to be in rhythm to the jolts I was feeling emit from my groin.

 _W-what!?_

 _Could it be?_ I threw the covers off to discover the cause of my strife. Yes, apparently it _could_ be. There she was. Lips around my exposed cock, mahogany hair swept around her head as she deviously stared up at me. A smirk emitted through those misty blue orbs. A smile caught at her lip, causing her mouth's grip around my now very stiff erection to consequently tighten. I let out a gasp, my eyes wide as I stared down at her.

"K-Kair-ri…?" I managed to mutter, shaking out heavy breaths as she refused to stop her movements. My frame trembled, unwillingly complying to her warm lips as I couldn't help but thrust gently deeper down her throat.

All she did in reply was grin wider, emitting an "Mmmm?" from around my member. Of course, this only made me jerk and twitch more, feeling the vibration of her hum reverberate down my length. I jerked my hips upwards, gaping my mouth in a rather loud sigh as I hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly, coating my length with even more saliva.

"Oh God, K-Kairi…" I grunted, biting my lip.

After collecting herself, she continued to bob up and down my length, this time purposefully humming as she did. I was panting at this point, trickles of sweat dripping down my brow and forehead. My thighs tensed, spreading further as my hand delved through her hair on the back of her head.

I slowly pushed her down the length of my shaft, seizing control of her head possessively. I then pulled her up, letting her mouth suck on my head. I felt throbs of pleasure travel through me as she twirled her tongue around the rim of my head, and flicked it across the slit. It seemed that as fast as I had gained control, I was beginning to falter to the immense rushes of pleasure rushing through me.

I couldn't help but moan loudly as she grabbed my cock with a petite, yet firm hand whilst she worked my head with her tongue, and began to pump it slowly up to her mouth.

"Nngh.. Oh fuck!"

I could feel her grinning against me as she had regained some form of power. She scraped her teeth gently along my head and shaft as she pumped faster.

My moans spiralled into growls as I glared at her. There was absolutely _no_ way she was going to be the instigator as well as the successor in this, _oh no_!

A mischievous smirk began to play upon my own lips as my grip on her hair tightened. I pried her fingers away from my length and pushed her head down with so much force that she yet again gagged, spluttering saliva all over my groin. I lifted her slightly, just to do it again. And again. _And again_. And again. Each time my length jerked in her mouth, twitching from the blissful sensations.

Her hand disappeared from my sight, her eyes glazed in lust. I assumed she was touching herself. Her increasing stifled gasps of lust and pleasure certainly seemed to be a verification of her own desires at play, along with movement of her hips rolling into the bed from between my legs.

This of course, just turned me on even more. I throbbed within her warm mouth, getting implausibly harder as even more blood rushed downward to my core.

With the sudden influx of hormones, I brought her mouth up to the head and pushed down her mouth straight to the hilt again - this time much harder. I began to quicken the pace, forming a smoother rhythm. I began to drive back with my hips into her moving head, making sure to hit the back of her throat each time. She spluttered and gagged almost every time it hit it, eliciting moans from within those pout pink lips she was using so expertly.

Her jaw grew more lax with each greedy thrust into her mouth. Sweat trickled down her brow as my fingers became evermore tangled in the roots of her locks, forcing her up and down in the perfect cadence.

"F-fuck, Kairi… S-so good!" I groaned, my teeth clenched as I plunged into her.

All could feel was blissful, lustful, seething pleasure. Although I had attempted to be rather quiet, hoping not to unmask my façade of masculinity, I could now not help but moan and groan to each beat of her lips up and down my manhood. I was sure that my features had reddened even more as everything began to boil. A salacious lust glazed across my eyes as I threw my head back, mouth agape from the foreign noises swelling deep within my throat.

Everything was building, rising to my release. Her breaths and moans became more desperate as I fucked her mouth even harder, groaning and hissing as she scraped at my thigh with her free hand. Heavy moans escaped my lips as my eyes lulled to a close, the white hot heat rising through from my groin, through my stomach, down my arms and legs and to my fingertips and toes. Stars flashed across my vision as the heat turned into a raging fire, engulfing me with its harsh and furious flames. In the distant fields of my mind I heard and felt her moans rapidly increase and become louder too, making it obvious that she too was reaching the peak to her incoming orgasm.

"I'm g-gonna. Oh fuck I'm gonna c-cum"

With a final hard thrust and groan, I let myself release into her throat. My toes curled over and my hips bucked, the grip on her head getting ever tighter. Pulses of my seed ejaculated into that warm, wet cavern. She in turn softly sucked at each emission. We moaned together, her body going partially limp against my stiffened frame. I felt my body convulse and my hips roll up softly for each one, before I was spent. She swallowed hard as the last of my sticky, hot white cum leaked from the tip of my head. I was panting as my legs fell weakly back into the bed, my fingers untangling themselves as I was no longer able to grasp onto her.

"Mmm Sora, you taste so good. So, _so_ good."

I heard her pant, too as she came up to my mouth to share my taste, slipping her tongue between my parted lips. _Salty, but sweet…_ I thought, sighing into her as she explored my mouth. _I guess I really was like Sea Salt ice-cream, after all_. I eagerly wrapped my tongue around hers, dancing with it.

She suddenly pulled back, her eyes filled with repugnance as she bore a deadly feeling of disgust into my heart...

"S-sora?! What the actual fuck! Sora!" She hissed.

I snapped my eyes open, taken aback with shock and feeling wounded.

"K-kairi?" I squeaked timidly.

She reached forth and shook my arm, her eyes seething and wide.

"What the shit, dude? You totally jizzed all over my ass. Morning glory is one thing, but C'mon!" She growled, her eyebrows arching in contempt.

"W-what? Over… your… ass..? B-but…" _I jizzed in your mouth, not on your ass!_ I closed my eyes once more before opening them again.

I was slightly shocked to find Kairi standing up next to the bed, instead of over me as she had a second ago. Her hand was on my forearm, still shaking me awake. I looked downward, to see that although the covers were off, my boxers brimmed with liquid, soaked through my pyjama pants. I glanced at her once more, and back to my groin. I tilted my head, sighing as my ears tinged a hue of red, the bridge of my nose pinching in disgust. Of course, that had all just been a dream. An extremely vivid, hot and lustful _wet_ dream. Where I had to wake up after creaming all over the subject of said dream. _GODDAMNIT!_

She turned around and pointed at her ass, which had a matching wet patch to the one on my own pants.

"This ass, dumbass. Fuck, I'm going to go take a shower." She rolled her eyes, hand on her hip as she pivoted and headed for the ensuite.

"Oh, _FUCK_ me." I groaned, palming my forehead with a hard slap. Of _course_ this had to happen to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N:_** _Bah. I rewrote this like 50 times because I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted it to go. Sorry it took so long! :( On the bright side I wrote up some great scenes for later chapters so you can expect some quicker updates every now and again!_

 _But yeah. Just a wet dream! Sorry :D As I said, Sora has a LOT of torment to go through before he finds happiness xD_

 _As a side note… Sorry to ruin the hotness for you but I TOTALLY imagined sleeping Sora having that freaky expression the kid in blended has when having a wet dream over his babysitter… I burst out laughing so many times because of that thought! I seriously considered putting it in but I didn't want to scar you all for life. Also, how does one explain such an expression in words?_


	9. Morning Greetings

**_A/N:_** _ **  
**_ _Andddd back to reality!_

 _I found some little loopholes/problems in previous chapters, so I am going to fix those. Sorry guyz :( They are very minor so hopefully you didn't notice them! But still, here is the next instalment. Anywaaaay as from last chap, everything's about to get a lot more profane including language etc… Sorry! :x_

 _Enjoy and please review! I love hearing any feedback; good or bad :) I know I have so much I could improve upon but pinpointing stuff in particular is hard on my own :D_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Nine: Morning Greetings**

"S-sora?! What the actual fuck! Sora!" She hissed.

I snapped my eyes open, taken aback with shock and feeling wounded.

"K-kairi?" I squeaked timidly.

She reached forth and shook my arm, her eyes seething and wide.

"What the shit, dude? You totally jizzed all over my ass. Morning glory is one thing, but C'mon!" She growled, her eyebrows arching in contempt.

"W-what? Over… your… ass..? B-but…" _I jizzed in your mouth, not on your ass!_ I closed my eyes once more before opening them again.

I was slightly shocked to find Kairi standing up next to the bed, instead of over me as she had a second ago. Her hand was on my forearm, still shaking me awake. I looked downward, to see that although the covers were off, my boxers brimmed with liquid, soaked through my pyjama pants. I glanced at her once more, and back to my groin. I tilted my head, sighing as my ears tinged a hue of red, the bridge of my nose pinching in disgust. Of course, that had all just been a dream. An extremely vivid, hot and lustful _wet_ dream. Where I had to wake up after creaming all over the subject of said dream. _GODDAMNIT!_

She turned around and pointed at her ass, which had a matching wet patch to the one on my own pants.

"This ass, dumbass. Fuck, I'm going to go take a shower." She rolled her eyes, hand on her hip as she pivoted and headed for the ensuite.

"Oh, _FUCK_ me." I groaned, palming my forehead with a hard slap. Of _course_ this had to happen to me.

Embarrassment, self-loathing, anger and sadness all swarmed through me at once. I glared at nothing in particular as my lip twitched into a tight purse.

She snatched her school clothes from her night bag on her way.

I heard a loud thump as the sliding door to the ensuite slammed close, causing me to jolt.

Shakily, I rolled out of bed. My knees buckled as I tried to stand, not able to take my weight in their weak state. Needless to say, if I had thought it couldn't have gotten any more embarrassing I was mistaken. It just did. I was just glad that she was already out of sight and wasn't able to witness it.

I fell to the floor in a crumpled mess, the dampness feeling increasingly uncomfortable and downright… just… _nasty_! I winced and hissed as the pressure in my groin rubbed against my underwear, the sensation being too intense for me to handle. Clearly it had been overworked in my unconscious state. I frowned, crawling onto all fours as I tried again to stand, this time using the bed to help hoist myself up.

I awkwardly managed to shuffle over to my built-in wardrobe, taking care not to fall over in my stride. I lazily pulled out my school clothes and threw them over my desk's chair, along with two fresh pairs of underwear, a pair of cotton pants and some tissues. I got to work wiping up the contents of my underwear and hastily threw out the soiled tissues, before changing into a fresh pair of underwear and the cotton pyjama pants.

I threw the sheets, pillow cases and soiled clothing into the laundry hamper, making note to do the washing after school today as my mother would be working so she wouldn't have me share my embarrassment. Thank fuck that she had told me to clean the sheets anyway, and probably wouldn't suspect anything if she found them in the dryer.

As I strained my ears to listen to when Kairi might be finishing her shower, I began to make the bed with the set aside sheets from the night before. I had left them next to my bedside table. After the bed looked presentable, I unlocked my phone to reveal the time. _6:34_ AM. I rolled my eyes as I heard the water flow squeak to a stop. _Great, she is SO going to give me shit about this_. I growled as I unlocked my phone, sitting on the bed. I opened a game of Sudoku and began to play, averting any possible gaze as the ensuite door slowly slid open a smidge.

"Sora… Do you have a plastic bag that I can put my clothes in..?" She asked hesitantly, head peeking from the gap she had opened. "O-oh… you don't have a shirt on…"

"Yeah, second draw of the basin." I refused to look up, waving a hand. "And no, I'm showering after you're done in there."

"…O-Okay." She skulked back into the safety of the bathroom, sliding the door shut.

I heaved out a deep, scornful sigh, falling back onto the bed. The pit of my stomach felt numb, my fingers fiddled uncomfortably and my body quivered when reliving the embarrassment.

I really had no clue what to say to her to make amends… After all I literally blew a load pretty much into her ass! And worse yet, I had blown it with _her._ If there was little chance that she would get with me before, there was close to none now! Should I tell her that I was having the dream about someone else and just apologise? Maybe I should just be quiet and hope she forgets…

Why is it that around her I always get into these awkward situations? Am I just prone to it? _No you idiot, she just makes you feel that way because of how much you like her_. I goofily grinned to myself. Although I could get upset over the smallest of things, I could never stay down for long. An old uncle had once told me that I should 'always smile' and leave behind all my sorrow, so that's what I'm going to do. I'll tell her I'm sorry and leave it at that, and we'll move on.

I still need to get rid of Hayner, though… _I might need some help with that one._ I thought, tapping my chin.

I heard the sliding door creak once more, this time revealing a fully clothed Kairi. She sauntered out, casting me a sideways glance as she went over to her bag and pulled out her own student diary.

"I'm going to check what subjects we have on today. Go ahead and shower you cum-soaker." She giggled slightly at her words, shooting me a friendly smirk. I scowled at her, growling under my breath as I hastily shot up and practically ran into the ensuite.

I ripped off my pants and underwear, cussing under my breath as the cold breeze of the exhaust fan hit my bare skin. I stepped frigidly into the shower, turning the heat up to a scolding level as I did. As usual when I needed to think, I left the cold tap completely off. I hissed as the scorching stream hit my shoulders, gradually shuffling into it until my entire body was encased by the blazing water. I let my eyes close as my head filled with thoughts.

 _I wonder if she hates me?_

 _…_ _I wonder if going to this school was the wrong choice…_

 _Why can't I stop thinking about her..?_

 _I literally can't think of much else other than her…_

I began to scrub my body with a shower loofah, coated in a rich mint scent. I craned my neck as I swirled it around my shoulders and my arms and throat before moving down to my chest, and further down. I quivered as I reached the sensitive points of my body, snapping my eyes open as I growled. It was _still_ oversensitive from last night's incident. _That_ appendage had been my cause for distress this morning. Stupid body. I quickly scrubbed the rest of my body before turning off the water, not bothering to wash my hair.

I still had no idea what Kairi was really thinking, nor how to approach her. I mean, how could I? I know she saw me at the least as a friend, but we had never been 'best friends'. It's only been two and a half days since we began properly spending time with each other. She definitely wasn't as close to me as Riku is, anyway. Usually she was just forced along whenever her mum visited mine, and I admired her from a distance. I felt she was quickly getting close to me, but how can I be sure?

I knew one thing; I want to protect Kairi, and I want her to be mine. Two days of close contact was enough to tell me that. I loved the way she laughed, I loved how she made me blush, I loved how she smiled, I loved that cute head tilt she does, her adorable voice, how well she could sing, how she could make fun of me and how I would let her get away with it. I hated how she looked so lovingly at Hayner, how Yuffie possessively hugged her, how embarrassed she made me feel because I was so looking forward to impressing her.

Without a doubt my 'primary school crush' was quickly blossoming into something more. I want to try my best to be with her, but I never want to lose her as a friend. Even if I have to put up with being second in line, that's okay, as long as she can be in my life.

I stumbled out of the foggy shower, reaching around for my thick towel. Although the fan exhaust was on, I had the water turned on so hot that a mist loomed around the ensuite, and the mirror was an almost opaque white. I rolled my eyes, a faint blush lingering on my cheeks. Of course I had forgotten my clothes on my chair! Typical forgetful Sora. I wrapped the towel around my waist, sliding the door open to the bedroom.

Kairi peered up at me from her position on my bed – much similar to the one Riku was in when I had walked in him on the first day of school, though she was reading over her diary, not playing a DS. I shrugged off the similarity, turning to her.

"Sorry Kairi, I forgot my clothes."

"On purpose, huh? You just wanted me to see your abs, didn't you?" She winked impishly, giggling.

"N-no! I forgot." I reddened, glowering at her. I snatched the clothes and scuttled back into the refuge of the ensuite.

I changed into the uniform as fast as I could, making sure to take care when tying my tie. I looped it through as my mother had shown me so that it looked fairly presentable. I took a quick glance at myself in the cleared parts of the mirror before making my reappearance in the bedroom.

"Oh, look who is finally ready!" she giggled as she peered up once again. _Did she get a high off of making me blush? From humiliating me?_ I thought as my ears tinged red and my eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you showered first!" I growled, shooting her another glare, to which she simply rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Well you kinda did soak my ass. Who were you dreaming about, then?"

"N-no one!" I trembled, my eyes widening. I pointed to her. "Look here, Missy. Sometimes it just happens to us guys and we can't control it. I'm sorry, but can we stop talking about it?"

She simply winked at me, rolling over into a sitting position.

"Sure, for now. You haven't escaped me yet, Sora."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I stammered, stomping over to my school bag with a scowl. "What do we have on today, anyway?"

"Oh, I forget." She cheeked, snapping her own diary shut. "Too much effort to remember, y'know?"

Again, she had managed to make me be in a constant state of humility and vulnerability. How is it that she does it with such ease? I let out a lengthy exhale as I sifted through my bag for my own diary, pulling it out. I snapped it open to the timetable, scanning over the document, my eyes locking onto Wednesday's classes.

 **Schedule: ****Kanoa, SORA.** **Majors:** **Science, Music, Art and Literature.  
Start of School Bell: **8:45 AM  
 **Period 1:** 8:50 AM  
 **Period 2:** 10:20 AM  
 **Homeroom:** 11:50 AM  
 **Lunch:** 12:00 PM  
 **Period 3:** 12:30 PM  
 **Period 4:** 2:00 PM  
 **End of School Bell:** 3:30 PM

 **Week One Timetable:** **Kanoa, SORA.** **Majors:** **Science, Music, Art and Literature.  
Monday:** P1 – P2 Double Science, P3-P4 Double Music  
 **Tuesday:** P1 Food Technology, P2 Wood Work, P3 Information Technology, P4 History  
 **Wednesday:** P1 Physical Education, P2 Literature, P3 History, P4 Mathematics  
 **Thursday:** P1 Art, P2 Food Technology, P3 Science, P4 Information Technology  
 **Friday:** P1 Music, P2 Literature, P3 Mathematics, P4 Wood Work

 **Week Two Timetable: ****Kanoa, SORA.** **Majors:** **Science, Music, Art and Literature.  
** **Monday:** P1 – P2 Double Science, P3-P4 Double Music  
 **Tuesday:** P1 History, P2 Food Technology, P3 Art, P4 Wood Work  
 **Wednesday:** P1 Mathematics, P2 Information Technology, P3 – P4 Double Physical Education  
 **Thursday:** P1 Music, P2 Literature, P3 Science, P4 Mathematics  
 **Friday:** P1 – P2 Double Art, P3 – P4 Double Literature

 **Teachers/ Support Staff: ****Kanoa, SORA.** **Majors: ****Science, Music, Art and Literature.**  
 **Headmaster:** Xigbar Arkridge **  
Librarian:** Vexen Clemmings **  
Groundskeeper:** Luxord Peko **  
School Counsellor:** Lexaeus Trinity **  
Art:** Xemnas Dadry **  
Food Technology:** Marluxia Noki **  
Science:** Axel Okiru **  
Music:** Demyx Ozato **  
Maths:** Larxene Kirin  
 **Literature:** Zexion Mako  
 **Wood Work:** Cid Icanza  
 **Physical Education:** Xaldin Cleveland  
 **Information Technology:** Ansem De Zamin  
 **History:** Aerith Reke

I groaned. Quite literally all my least favourite subjects were on today. And to make it worse, they were an hour and a half long each! I didn't mind literature, but Professor Mako seemed rather odd. I looked over to Kairi.

"Why do I have Music and Science so many times?"

She shrugged at me.

"You haven't looked at it before now? Well, you have 4 majors in years Nine and Ten. The first two you excel in you have more classes in, followed by the next two. But you always have a minimum number of classes in Maths, Literature and Science. Where you have extra classes in Music, I probably have them in IT, see?"

She brought her diary over to compare the schedules, pointing out where it had indeed been different. Other than this, though, our timetables were almost identical. Her majors read: Information Technology, Science, Art and Literature.

"I see." I reached to my bedside table and picked up my phone to check the time. _7:46 AM._ That's when I noticed a little alert in the corner. I unlocked it, sighing hesitantly.

-  
 **Riku:** Look man, I don't want to fight, but you were totally out of line with Selphie. I'm sorry what I said, too. C'mon, Sor. I just want my best friend back. It's so unlike you to act the way you have these past few days… Anyway. Talk later, I'm sure you have company at the moment.  
-

My face scrunched up into a scowl. Unlike _me?!_ _He's_ the one that has been weird! I let a faint smugly proud smile twist into my expression, however as he halfly had admitted he was wrong. I would call him tonight, _maybe._ I had to admit, I hated our childish feud, too and also missed Riku. It felt wrong to leave things in bad terms with him, and I suppose I had been a bit rude about Selphie even if I completely dislike the slut (for loss of a better word to call her).

"Riku's messaging, huh? He must be desperate." She whispered in my ear nonchalantly, glancing at my phone's screen over my shoulder. I flinched, taken aback. I hadn't even realised she had moved, let alone read my texts! A further shudder overtook me as she breathed down my neck with a sweet, hot breath. The hair on my collarbone hackled as prickles of electricity pulsed over them.

"Y-yeah. I'm not going to answer him." I stammered, trying my hardest to let my nervous state be unbeknownst to her. Clearly, I had failed as a laugh emitted from her lips.

"Good. You don't have time to put up with the likes of someone like that whilst going to Destiny Grammar." She stated snobbishly. "Anyway, are you going to make me breakfast? It's not going to make itself, you know."

I don't know why, but whenever she brought up Riku in such a manner it always angered me and upset me. I simply hid my surfacing glare from her. I wondered if she was jealous, or she knew something about him that I didn't. _That's Impossible._ I thought, _He's my best friend. We know EVERYTHING about each other._ I remembered how he'd been the other day with me though, unwilling to tell me about why he acted the way he did. _Okay… Maybe not everything._ It seemed whenever he became a subject, her irises would turn a gleaming red (Okay, maybe figuratively), her frame would become rigid and her expression stern. She just seemed to tense up at the very name itself. I decided then, that when she was in a less tense mood (and preferably when I hadn't embarrassed her and myself for the morning by having a wet dream _on_ her) I would question her about it.

"Sure, we have muesli with yoghurt and cut Paopu?"

She scoffed in disgust, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Porridge?"

"Sure. I hope you make it the way I like it."

I raised a brow.

"Oh, and what way is that?"

"Milky with honey, but not like a soup. Just nice and creamy and sweet."

I was almost tempted to joke about the taste of my semen given the morning's antics, but given how serious she seemed I doubted she would appreciate the humour. I settled for "That's how I like mine, too." whilst winking at her. The wink earned me a small smile, peeking out from her grimace whilst her eyes softened.

"Good. C'mon then! It's like almost eight."

I nodded, hopping up with her as we lugged our belongings down the stairs.

 ** _A/N:_** _I know the pacing seems like it's taking forever to get anywhere. 9 Chapters and it hasn't even been three days yet! But I promise that it'll speed up a bit soon. The next few chapters will be this day I think, then hopefully it should get a little faster. That schedule was actually kind of fun to make! I even made a proper tabled schedule for my own use. I wish I could have pasted it in here :)_

 _And okay, they are fairly out of character. But I dunno, Sora does get sad a fair bit and constantly doubts himself throughout the series, and Kairi almost always expects Sora to pick up after her and do things for her. She easily changes Sora's emotions and he always gets embarrassed whenever anyone brings her up. I mean, Riku made the raft and Sora went collecting everything for their trip, no? I never saw where Kairi actually did anything! She always seems to flirt with Sora and Riku too without actually stating if she has any form of feelings for either. I like her as a character but I think you'll find my version of her may be a little different._


End file.
